The Chase
by bookworm722
Summary: For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, but Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Summary:** For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.

**Author' Note:** **Okay, I know I just finished "Collision" today, but I couldn't help myself. I have had this story idea in my head for a long time now. I want to write it and I hope you all like it. Please review as we go so I know what you think, because if I don't get a lot of interest then I will realize that this idea may be a little crazy and out there for all of you. I promise you lots of action, adventure, love, and…well you will just have to wait and see. Please read and review! I would love to know your thoughts! I would really appreciate the support! I will update once a week on Sunday…maybe more frequently at the beginning, but I don't want to promise anything I can't deliver. I promise to update every Sunday night. **** Thanks all! Now we begin…chapter one. Please review!**

**Chapter 1 – Introductions**

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide__  
__Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside__  
__I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time__  
__Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time__  
__The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes__  
__Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside__  
__I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time__  
_

Lifehouse,_ "_First Time" - Song Lyrics

The rain pounded relentlessly on the windowpane. Bella pressed her hand against the cool glass and allowed the cold to seep into hand, up her arm, and then spread throughout her entire body. It never seems to stop raining. She stares out the window and watches the furious ocean waves crash on the shore. She had never wanted to live on the beach, in this house. This house was cursed, of that Bella was sure. Her mother had died in this house giving birth to her. Her father, Charlie, had raised her. He cherished her and loved her, but he kept her isolated here…afraid for anything to happen to her.

Now, at twenty two, Bella wanted freedom. She wanted to start her life. She wanted to explore, taste adventure, and embrace all the real storms life had to offer her. She refused to stay cooped up here forever. She had attended college and finished her Bachelor's degree in three years. She studied photography and creative writing. She could not wait to travel and write stories about her adventures. Her trust fund would be available to her in one short week. She was supposed to receive the funds on her 21st birthday, but her father told her that there was a lot of paperwork and red tape to cut through. Bella wasn't sure what the red tape was, but now she was thrilled that in just one short week she would be able to begin her future. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go first, but the possibilities were endless and hundreds of doors would be open to her.

Charlie enters the room and approaches Bella. He smiles at her, his beautiful, smart daughter with her whole future ahead of her. He had to do whatever he could to get her trust fund money back for her. He had to do whatever it took to help her make her dreams come true. It was the only reason he had agreed to meet with the notorious Edward Cullen, the only reason.

He had heard all the stories about Cullen, but he discounted them all. He was desperate to help his baby girl and he would sell his soul to the devil himself in order to help her.

The doorbell rings, shaking him from his thoughts and making him shiver. Bella turns to see him, smiles, and then races out of the room and down the stairs to allow admittance to the person who is out in this bitter stormy night.

She pulls the door open and gasps at the man standing on the other side. He is tall with unruly bronzed hair that is sticking up all over the place. His emerald green eyes are so piercing and…endless. Bella feels like she could drown in his eyes and never escape from their depths. She shivers slightly before looking him up and down. His entire body is sculptured to perfection…but she is most drawn to his face and those eyes…those incredible eyes.

"Hello." He says in a musical voice that makes her heart beat accelerate. "I don't think I have had the pleasure. My name is Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"Bella." She manages to choke out and he smiles at her while reaching forward to take her hand. She gasps at the electricity that travels through her hand as he leans forward and places a soft, innocent kiss on the palm of her hand…a very old fashioned gesture…but HOT…very hot. She feels something stir deep inside her soul and the attraction to this older man standing in front of her is immediate…and intense.

Edward takes in the sight of the beautiful creature standing in front of him. For the past two years, he has been waiting for this opportunity. He had been waiting to meet her, to touch her soft skin, and to make her his. Charles Swan had afforded him this opportunity and no matter what he was going to use this opportunity to his advantage.

He would not let this beautiful woman slip through his fingers. Bella Swan would belong to him. She would be his. He took in her chocolate brown eyes and her long silky brown hair. He had to stop himself before he ran his fingers through it and along with deep crimson of her perfect lips. He craved her…and the electricity that charged the air between them after he had touched her soft, smooth skin did nothing to calm him. He had to have her and he would do whatever it took to ensure that Isabella Swan would be his, forever.

**Thoughts? Did you enjoy the first chapter. I am excited about this story and I have the entire plot mapped out…I just have to write it. **** I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it so much! I will post the next chapter in a week or less.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, but Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Summary:** For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.

**Author' Note:** **Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, and added this to your favorites. I am excited about this one and I have the plot thought out all the way to the end. I hope more of you will review and let me know what you think. Edward will be possessive, dark, and cruel at times. How will this mess with his quest to possess Bella's heart? I guess you will have to wait and see. Now, with that being said, on to Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2 – The Obsession**

_How I wish you could see the potential  
The potential of you and me  
It's like a book elegantly bound  
But in a language that you can't read just yet_

You gotta spend some time love  
You gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find love  
I will possess your heart

There are days when, outside your window,  
I see my reflection as I slowly pass  
And I long for this mirrored perspective,  
when we'll be lovers, lovers at last.

I will possess your heart

_I will possess your heart_

"_I will possess your heart" – Death Cab for Cutie_

Edward Cullen was not above realizing he was unhealthily obsessed with Isabella Swan. He had wanted to possess her for years and finally he was going to have a chance. He would obtain her and possess her heart. He wanted her to be as crazy in love with him as he was with her. It would happen. He was sure of it.

He had placed the feather light kiss on the soft skin of her hand and a blush had immediately heated her cheeks making her look even more desirable if that was possible.

A throat cleared and Edward turned around to see Charlie Swan staring at him with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Edward knew that Charlie had exhausted all possible avenues before coming to him. He knew that Charlie would do anything to help his daughter, a fact that Edward was very much counting on in order for his plan to work.

Isabella excused herself and made her way over to the window seat and picked up her book to read. She appeared to try to concentrate, but she was drawn to the rain outside.

"I will be seeing you soon, Isabella." Edward promised and Bella felt her body react to his soft, musical words.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." She answered politely.

Edward smiles at her. "Isabella, please call me Edward. We are going to be quite close you and me."

He follows Charlie out of the room leaving Bella confused by what he meant behind in the living room.

"Charlie, you called this meeting. What can I do for you?" Edward started in immediately.

Charlie cleared his throat. He brought Edward a drink and then they both settled down in two desk chairs in Charlie's office.

"Mr. Cullen, my daughter is the most amazing woman. She has so many dreams. She wants to write and take photos. She wants to travel. My wife, my late wife, and I set up a trust fund for her before she was born. We had both planned to make sure she never wanted for anything."

Edward nodded for Charlie to continue.

"When Bella turned sixteen, my accountant took a liking to her. He would follow her constantly. He worshipped the ground she walked on. He was twenty four and much too old for my Bella. I told him to stay away from my little girl. I guess looking back I should have fired him, but I didn't. Over the next couple of months money began to disappear and he quit paying my creditors. He essentially screwed me over with bad investments. I had to use the trust fund so that we could get back into the clear, but it wasn't enough. James, my accountant, told me that he would pay all the money back if I would give Bella to him. I refused of course. Bella would not have been interested in him."

Edward finally speaks. "Did Isabella know of James's obsession of her?" Edward did not like the idea of someone trying to lay claim to Isabella. She belonged to him. She would be his!

Charlie shook his head. "No, and I never want her to know. I just need to get her the money back. I am still in debt myself, but I will sell this house and all I own now that she is a grown woman so she can live her dreams. I owe a great deal of money, Mr. Cullen. I have a lot of money to pay back to some very unsavory people. James really ruined me. If I don't pay up then I don't know what will become of my daughter. Someone has already threatened to take her from me to settle the debt."

Edward smiles finally, although it is forced. No one is going to take Isabella now. He needs to move quickly. "I assume that is why you have sought me out. However, I must know how you came to know about me, Mr. Swan."

Edward himself made sure that Charlie Swan would seek him out, but Charlie had no way of knowing this. He was walking right into Edward's trap.

Charlie shrugs his shoulders. "I am told you have more money than you know what to do with, Mr. Cullen."

Edward sighs lightly. "That is true."

Charlie continues. "I have also been told that from time to time you will help out a family less fortunate than your own."

Edward cleared his throat. "I have no family. Not anymore." He said it with finality and Charlie backed off the topic immediately, sensing the anger in Edward's voice as a warning that he was treading on dangerous ground.

Charlie finally finishes his thoughts. "I would do anything to see that Isabella gets her happiness. I was wondering if you could help me, Mr. Cullen. Please, if there is any way for you to save my daughter, please."

Edward smiled. Charlie had taken the bait and it was only a matter of time before Isabella Swan belonged to him.

"Charlie, I think we can come to some sort of an arrangement."

Bella paced nervously in the living room. Who was Edward Cullen? Why had her father called him here? Why was she insanely attracted to him?

She shook away these thoughts as the door swung open. Edward looked at her with dark eyes and a sexy smile. She forced herself to look away from him to take in her father's appearance. Her father appeared to be white as a ghost. He was pale and trembling.

She ran to him and took him in her arms. "Father, what is wrong? You look distressed. What can I do to ease your pain?" She asks breathlessly and her father begins to cry.

He chokes back tears. "My Bella, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry."

Bella looks at him in confusion. Charlie plants a kiss on her forehead and leaves the room. Bella goes to stop him, but a hand on her shoulder stops her dead in her tracks.

Edward smiles at her and grips her arm, tightly but gently, as he speaks.

"My dear Isabella, please accompany me. We have a great deal to discuss and I am anxious to get started."

**What did you think of Chapter 2? I would love to hear your thoughts. What deal did Edward make? Anyone have any thoughts? Please review and let me know. See you all next Sunday if not sooner. **

**Thanks everyone!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Summary:** For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.

**Author' Note:** **Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, and added this to your favorites. I loved the reviews I got so much that I was inspired to write another chapter quickly. Reviews make me write faster, so if you want more chapters quickly keep reviewing and if I get time I will update ASAP. **** Now on to Chapter 3… I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! **

**Chapter 3 – Confessions**

_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?

Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession

"Confessions" – Josh Groban

Bella is unsure what is going on. Why is her father so upset? What had this man done to upset her father so? Edward led her out onto the front porch. It was still raining and a cool mist blew onto the porch making her shiver. Edward notices immediately and drapes his coat over her shoulders. His warm hands come into contact with her cold skin and she shivers again, though not from the cold.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward, please." He insists.

"Edward." She says quietly.

She waits for him to take the lead and explain. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat before he looks her in the eyes. The intensity in his eyes frightens her and excites her.

"Isabella, I want to be honest with you. You deserve my honesty." He takes a deep breath and then continues. "I have been keeping tabs on your for quite some time now. You fascinate me."

Bella gasps and steps back slightly in confusion. This gorgeous man wants her? Why? What could she possibly offer him? She was also concerned with herself for not being appalled at the idea of him watching her. She couldn't find herself feeling any other way, but pleased.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asks in a whisper.

He smiles at her. "A while." It was not a straight answer, but it sent tingles up and down Bella's spine. "You are an intriguing woman, Isabella. While other young women are busy obsessing over their looks, you turn to books. While other women are obsessed with clothes, you are out enjoying nature and not caring what happens to your clothes. You are a rare jewel and I have been coveting you."

While Bella knew she should be creeped out by this man, she was not. She was…flattered. This gorgeous man had been watching her. She wondered how she had never noticed him before.

"How old are you?" She asks boldly.

He answers her immediately in his warm, melodic voice that draws her in enticingly. "I am thirty. And you?"

She responds immediately as well. "I am twenty-two."

He grins at her. "Not too much of an age difference then, huh?" Bella could do nothing, but nod.

Edward leans over and pushes a stray hair behind her ear and Bella feels her pulse race immediately just from his simple touch.

"What about my father? Why was he upset?" She asks quietly.

Edward sighed. He didn't want to expose all her father's faults, but he knew she needed to know some of it. "All I know is that your father has been in financial trouble. His old accountant robbed him blind and stopped paying the bills. Your father has been trying to cover those losses and he has been struggling to make any headway."

Bella feels tears fill her eyes. How had she not known about her father's struggles? Did he not trust her? Did he not value her opinion? She could have worked and help him.

Edward seems to read her mind because his next response soothes her slightly. "Your father did not want you to know, Isabella. He was quite ashamed. James only promised to help him fix it if he got you and of course your father refused."

Bella shivered and not in a good way. James Hunter had always given her the creeps. "That would explain why he has been following me around when I am in town." She says softly.

Edward's rage is barely kept at bay. That monster is still around his Isabella. He would not stand for that. James would pay. "What do you mean following you?" He inquired immediately.

Bella shook her head and sat down on the small porch swing and Edward sat down beside her, but still leaving a little space between them. He didn't want to frighten her off..not yet.

"For the past several weeks, every time I have ventured into town he has been following me around when I run my errands. He does not try to speak to me and I pretend I don't see him, but I wish he would stop following me. He has always made me feel…" She pauses unsure of how to say what she wants to say and Edward covers her trembling hand with his own and jumps in immediately.

"Has he ever touched you? Has he ever threatened you in any way?" Edward's voice is calm, but she senses the turbulence buried just beneath the surface, dying to crawl out.

Bella looks down at his hand on top of hers. She doesn't really know this man and is unsure how she should answer him. He seems trustworthy, but she doesn't know him very well.

"Edward, can we table this discussion for a little while. What did my father have to agree to in order for you to help our family?" She asks him bluntly and he is surprised once again by her forwardness. He has not let go of the issue with James. He now knew that his suspicions were right and that James had done something that made Isabella uncomfortable. James would pay, oh yes. James Hunter would pay.

"Your father and I have come to an agreement, Isabella. I desire your hand in marriage. If you accept my hand, and marry me then I will pay off all of your father's debts and give him enough money to live comfortably. It would be considered a dowry of sorts."

He stops speaking when he sees her expression turn from inquisitive to angry. "You just think you can buy me, Mr. Cullen? I assure you that I am not for sale!" Bella is beyond furious that her father would even contemplate such an offer without her consent.

She stands up to walk inside, but Edward grabs her hand gently and pushes her up against the wall. Bella's breath catches in her throat at his close proximity. She unintentionally inhales his scent and almost leans in to kiss him. He is looking at her with nothing but devotion in his eyes.

"I know you are not for sale, Isabella. However, I saw a chance to make you mine and if you consent to the marriage I promise to cherish you every single day for the rest of our lives."

Bella takes another deep breath to try and clear her head. Edward's closeness is fraying her control…she is losing her grip on her anger.

"Just give me a chance to prove it to you, Isabella. I will be a great husband to you. You will be able to see the world. We will travel on my boat anywhere you wish to travel. We will spend months at sea and also in different countries. My business is easily managed on board the boat. Wherever you wish to go, I will take you. I am quite fond of adventure."

Bella found herself getting lost in the intensity of his eyes. She knew that this was crazy, but she had never done anything this impulsive before. She was going to agree to marry a complete stranger. She was going to marry this mysterious man who had basically been stalking her for who knows how long. No matter what though, she could not deny the pull she felt towards this man. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted any other man, even more than Jacob. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of Jacob away. He had no plans to come back and she had no plans to move where he had settled. Her relationship with Jacob was just a friendship now and no reason to hesitate now.

She looks up into Edward's emerald green eyes and finds her voice. "I accept your proposal."

Edward's face morphs into a breathtaking grin and he kisses the back of her hand in a graceful manner. "You will not regret it, my Isabella."

She just nods. "I am tired and I want to go to sleep. When shall I see you again?"

Edward's smile widens. "I will be here with breakfast at nine."

She smiles back at him before handing him his coat and hurrying into the house, closing the door quickly behind her.

Edward cannot keep the smile off of his face. He walks away from the house and into the rain, not caring that his clothes are getting soaked. He makes his way back to the docks and encounters Jasper, his best friend and personal assistant, getting the boat ready for the night.

"Did you get what you came for?" Jasper asks with a small smile, knowing that Edward always got what he wanted.

"Oh yes, Isabella Swan and I will be married as soon as possible. It is imperative that we wed soon before anyone tries to derail my plan to keep her forever."

Jasper nods. "Do you foresee an interruption?" He asks curiously.

Edward shakes his head. "Not soon anyway, but I am not taking any chances…not with Isabella…not anymore. The last time he had waited he had almost lost her to another man.

Isabella Swan would be his very soon. Very, very, soon.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the wedding preparations. It is going to be a very quick wedding. Why would Edward want a quick wedding? What is he hiding from? Or who is he hiding from? Remember that this is a dark Edward and he is hiding some secrets from Bella. What could those secrets be?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You all rock!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Summary:** For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.

**Author' Note:** **Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, and added this to your favorites. This chapter covers a lot. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you to everyone who is with me. You are all wonderful and I couldn't do this without you! Now, with that being said, here is chapter 4 ****. No song lyrics this time. I could not find any lyrics that spoke to me this time.**

**Chapter 4 – Possession **

The next few days passed in quick succession for Bella. Bella told her father she was willing to accept the marriage. Her father had cried copious tears and begged her forgiveness. She told her father, honestly, that she was not anger with him. She was intrigued by Edward and about traveling around the world. Her father still tried to sway her whenever he had a chance. He begged her not to marry Edward. He told Bella that something about him seemed dangerous. Bella shrugged it off. Her father was being overprotective as always.

Edward came over each day. They spent a great deal of time together. He would find little reasons to touch her hand, the small of her back, the inner part of her wrist. Every little touch drove Bella wild with desire. She had never experienced desire before. Edward had never been happier in his life. The wedding was set for the next day. Bella will have only known Edward for one week. Did she feel anxiety over the marriage? Yes. Enough to make her call it off? No.

That night before Edward went home he took her hand in his and reveled in the softness of her skin. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled slightly.

"Isabella, I truly cannot wait for tomorrow. I have wanted you for a very long time. I promise to spend the rest of our lives making you happy."

Bella smiles at him and blushes. Her cheeks are a lovely pink color contrasting perfectly with her pale, flawless skin.

He clears his throat and pulls out a small black box. "A wedding present for you. I saw it and I knew immediately that it must be yours."

Bella took it from him and opened the book slowly and gasped. Nestled inside the box was a diamond pendant and diamond earrings. It must have cost him a fortune.

"Edward, I cannot accept this." She begins and he cuts her off by bringing his hand up to touch her neck gently.

"You are going to be my wife, Isabella. I will shower you with love, affection, and presents. You must humor me." He says with a crooked grin that makes Bella go a little weak in the knees.

"Thank you." She manages to say.

Edward nods and then leans in to give her a kiss on her cheek. Bella's heart starts racing.

"Tomorrow you will be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I cannot wait." He says in a whisper and then he is gone. Bella stands on the porch staring off into the darkness both excited and terrified for tomorrow to come.

The wedding is a very small affair. Bella assured Edward that she just wanted her father there. She didn't even want any of her old friends there. She didn't really see anyone anymore since Jake left. She had written to him two nights ago to inform him of her marriage. She knew he would not receive the letter until she was long gone, but she felt she at least owed him a goodbye.

Jasper was Edward's best man and their other witness. Edward had hired a boat captain to do the ceremony. Bella had never seen him before, but didn't think too much of it. The ceremony was quick and beautiful. Edward had ordered beautiful flowers to be displayed around the boat docks. He had ordered her an enormous bouquet of red roses. He had also bought her wedding dress.

Bella had been overjoyed when she opened it and now as she walked down the small aisle towards Edward she was even more excited. Edward's eyes darkened as soon as he saw her. Edward could not take his eyes of his Isabella. The white dress clung to her form beautifully, showing off her curves to perfection. The small train flared out and the bodice was encrusted with diamonds. Bella had worn her hair down her back in a frenzy of curls and Edward wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it endlessly. He could not wait to touch her, to claim her, to worship her.

"You may now kiss the bride." The boat captain said and Edward leaned in to kiss her immediately. His lips were warm against hers and she responded to him eagerly. They kissed for a minute and then heard her father clear his throat and saw that he was the shade of purple, his blush was so deep.

Bella smiled and ran over to give her father a hug. "I love you, dad." She told him. He sniffled in her arms and held her tighter.

"Love you too, Bells." He said gruffly before releasing her. Edward quickly put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her father looked Edward in the eye. "You better take good care of my baby girl." He whispered.

Edward nodded and held out his hand to take Charlie's. "I promise." He said solemnly. Edward nodded at Jasper and Jasper gave Charlie a large envelope. Edward turned to face Bella. "Love, please go with Jasper onto the boat. He will get you settled."

She nodded at him and Jasper offered her his arm in a gentlemanly gesture before they boarded the boat. Edward scowled at Jasper touching his Bella, but he knew it was only mannerly and there was no other motivation, so he calmed down. Bella disappeared below deck with Jasper and he shut the door just as they had discussed.

Edward turned to Charlie who was looking at Edward with tears in his eyes.

"When will I get to see her again?" Charlie asked in a gruff voice.

Edward did not relish breaking this man in front of him, but he knew he had no choice in the matter.

"You won't ever see her again." He said evenly.

Charlie looked up at him with wide panic-filled eyes. "What? Why not?" He demanded.

Edward sighed and then spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Isabella is mine now. You got your money. All the loose ends are tied up. I am not willing to share her with anyone…ever."

Charlie looks at him in bewilderment. "You can't even share her with her own father? What is wrong with you? What kind of a man are you?"

Edward smiled finally. "You know what kind of man I am, Mr. Swan, and yet you sought me out to save your behind. I saved it. Now Isabella belongs to me."

Edward turned around to go to the boat and Charlie grabbed him by the arm. Two men appeared out of nowhere and blocked Charlie from getting near the boat.

"What? Please! BELLS!" He screamed, but it was too late. Edward had boarded the ship and it was leaving the harbor. Bella could not hear his cries for her below deck.

Edward waves goodbye to Charlie. He knew it had been harsh, but necessary. Isabella was his. It was quite simple.

Jasper appeared above deck and Edward smiled at him.

"Your lady asked for ten minutes alone to prepare for your wedding night together." He said without looking at Edward. Edward felt his entire body come alive as he thought about Isabella waiting for him…when he thought about the closeness they were about to share.

Tonight was going to be the beginning of a new life for the both of them. They could conquer anything together…and he would destroy anything or anyone who stood in their way.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the wedding night and a secret will be revealed later in the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You all rock!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Summary:** For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.

**Author' Note:** **Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, and added this to your favorites. This chapter covers a lot. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you to everyone who is with me. You are all wonderful and I couldn't do this without you! Now, with that being said, here is chapter 4 ****. No song lyrics this time. I could not find any lyrics that spoke to me this time.**

**Chapter 5 – First Times and Monsters**

Bella took a deep breath and tried to calm her rapid breathing. Her entire body was clenched in panic. What had she been thinking? She married a man she barely knew and now they were sailing way together. She had just left the only home she had ever known. She had left her father. She had left behind the promise Jacob had made her that he would return for her someday. She had left it all behind for a stranger, but not just any stranger. Edward made her entire body come alive with a simple touch. Now she was suddenly terrified that she would not be able to please him as a wife. What if she failed and he regretted marrying her?

Bella sat down on the huge bed and clutched her wedding dress in her hands and tried to calm down. A knock at the door interrupted her panic.

"Isabella, may I come in?" Edward's melodic voice broke through her panic. She needed to see him. He would calm her, right?

"Yes." Her small voice answered and he opened the door immediately. His breath caught as he took in his beautiful Isabella sitting on the bed in front of him. He approached her slowly and sat down beside her on the bed. He could feel her panic almost as if it were tangible.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asks softly she turns to him with tear filled eyes.

"Edward, I have never done this before…"

He cut her off and caressed her cheek. "I know, love. I know you are innocent. I love that I will be the only man to ever touch you." His voice becomes low, deep, possessive.

She looks down and fights back tears. "What if…what if I don't please you?" She whispers and Edward turns her to face him immediately.

"You do not need to worry about that, Isabella. I promise you that."

Edward kisses her forehead gently before he kicks off his shoes. "May I?" He asks Bella gesturing to her feet and she nods. He reaches down and pulls off her shoes gently and then rubbed her feet gently. Bella felt his touch from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair, that simple touch set her body on fire. She couldn't even imagine how much more intense it was going to get.

He stands up and then kneels in front of her. Never taking his eyes off of Bella he returns to her legs and runs his hands down her thighs and to her calves. Bella's sharp intake of breath makes him chuckle. He pulls down her stockings slowly and then works his hands back up to her waist.

Bella wants to touch him so she reaches out and unbuttons his pants with a shaky hand and pushes them down slowly. Edward smiles at her as he steps out of them and then he pulls them both to their feet. He walks around her and stands behind her, pressing his entire body up against hers. The heat of his body close to hers fills her with desire and need.

His hands go to the zipper of her dress and he slowly pulls it down, revealing more and more of her creamy skin.

"You are incredible." Edward whispers in her ear causing her to shiver. He slowly pushes her dress down, leaving her in only her undergarments. She turns around and struggles with the buttons on his shirt. He takes the opportunity to help her, and together they work on his shirt.

Once it is unbuttoned, she slides it down his arms and he immediately wraps his arms around her waist.

Edward steps back slightly and looks her in the eye. "Are you okay?" He whispers.

She nods. "I'm just scared." She confesses and he smiles a gentle smile at her.

"I will take care of you. I will always take care of you and protect you, forever." He says in a serious and intense voice that makes the hairs on Bella's arm stand on end as a strange frisson of alarm works its way through her body at his words. Why would he say that?

Any rational thought soon evaporates as he leads her back over to the bed and lays her down gently before joining her on the bed.

"Isabella, my love, it will hurt…your first time, but I will do everything in my power to cause you the least amount of pain."

Bella nods again as Edward leans in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss to begin their night together.

The pain of the first time was now a distant memory for Bella. She and Edward had been on board the ship and on their honeymoon for two months now. They stopped in ports from time to time for supplies, but rarely left their cabin. Luckily, Jasper could get supplies. Edward and Bella spent every waking minute together from sun up to sun down, unless Edward had business to attend to. Their days and nights were filled with passion. Bella realized that she would never grow tired of making love to him and it seemed as though he felt the same way about her. As they made love, he would always grow extremely possessive and call out "MINE." Bella didn't know what possessed him to be so possessive. She wasn't going anywhere and she never saw any other man, besides Jasper of course. They talked all the time about books, art…anything they both were interested in. He still wasn't willing to open up about his family, but she knew it would just take time. She was his wife now. She would have to meet his family eventually. She was incandescently happy on the boat with her new husband without a worry in the world.

That is until one night, when Bella saw a completely different side to the man she had married. They had gone into the city to a small restaurant for dinner. Edward had left to go to the bathroom and Bella was sitting at their table, admiring the view of the city. A man walked up to her and sat beside her in the small booth.

Bella moved over and turned to look at the man in contempt. "Excuse me, but I am here with my husband." She said defiantly.

The man smiled at her and his eyes raked over her body slowly and carefully. "Beautiful, I promise you that I would show you a good time." He leaned in and touched her arm. Bella wrenched it away and felt fear clutch her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him and he just smiled as he reached to grab her again. He pulled her roughly by the arm and then suddenly he was gone.

She sat up confused and saw Edward towering over the man who was now on the floor. Edward's eyes were filled with rage…they looked terrifyingly dark. Malice exuded from every part of his body.

"Didn't my girl tell you not to touch her?" He said vehemently. Bella would have felt sorry for the man if he hadn't tried to attack her.

The man looked terrified. There was something in Edward's eyes that terrified him. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Edward leaned down and picked the man up by his shirt. Everything else had stopped in the restaurant and everyone was watching the scene with interest. "You're sorry?" He sneered at the man and then he laughed a cruel, vicious laugh. Bella shivered. He was no longer the man she had married. He was cold. Calculating in his fury. "Do you honestly think that sorry is enough? She is MINE! No one can ever touch her!" His tone frightened her more than the man had.

The man made the mistake of looking over at Bella in fear and confusion. He didn't understand the possessiveness of this man. He seemed concerned for Bella somehow even though he had tried to mess with her.

Edward picked him up and threw him across the room and pulled a knife off the table and held it to his neck. "DON'T YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I'LL KILL YOU if you so much as look in her direction again. GOT IT?" He screamed.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. He was terrifying her and she had to get out of there. Quietly, she ran out of the restaurant and into the nearly deserted street. She took off walking at a brisk pace. She made it about three minutes before she heard Edward calling out for her. She ignored him and kept walking. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He was crazy. He had nearly killed a man for touching her wrist and looking at her.

"Isabella, love, wait!" He called out. She ignored him, but he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her off into a side alley with him. She backed away from him slightly and her back was pressed against the wall. He moved right next to her and put his hands on her hips. She tried to push him away, but he held her firmly. She wiped at the tears that were viciously flowing down her cheeks.

He looked at her with concern before using one of his hands to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, beautiful. Please. I'm sorry I frightened you." His voice was so calm and tender with her…she found herself wondering if she had imagined the man he had become, but she knew that it was not her imagination...that had been real.

Bella couldn't speak. She was terrified. He seemed to sense that, so he continued speaking.

"I don't know what came over me. I saw that man put his dirty hands on you and lost control…I lost control. I can't lose you, Isabella. You are my life. I know that is no excuse, but I love you. Damn it, I love you so much! I have no control over my emotions with you. I want to protect you. Anyone steps in your vicinity and I want to tear his heart out. I don't even like Jasper being near you and I trust him."

Bella listened to him and felt her body begin to calm. Had she overreacted? Was he just a jealous man?"

Edward continued to croon to her in a soft voice and whispered in her ear. "You did nothing wrong in there, love. It was all me, but I couldn't let that foul beast touch you. You are MINE."

In spite of herself, Bella felt her entire body thrill at his words. She loved his possessive side because of this. Her entire body longed for his touch and he seemed to feel the change in her immediately. Their chemistry was undeniable and they seemed to sense the electricity that always seemed to run between them.

He crashed his lips down on hers and she kissed him back breathlessly. He pushes her into the wall. Her breathing spikes as he pushes her dress up.

"I have to have you…now." He whispered in her ear urgently.

She nodded, knowing he needed her…he needed to know she was his and she understood that he needed to feel that. She understood it. She knew it should have scared her, but it didn't. She was his.

She let him take charge and reveled in his intense desire for her. After, they are both breathless and she whispers in his ear. "I love you too, Edward."

His eyes become even more intense. He picks her up in his arms gingerly to carry her to the boat. He would have to do a better job protecting her…someone got too close to her…much too close and he couldn't stand for it. He knew his possessive side was just a monster lurking inside of him. He didn't completely control him, but he knew if he kept Isabella safe and away from all men, then he would be able to pacify the beast within.

He was terrified that Isabella would discover his secrets…secrets that would make her run away from him and never come back. He had to make sure they stayed isolated. He couldn't allow anyone to take her from him…ever.

Once Isabella was safe, secure, and asleep on the boat with Jasper standing guard, he ventured back out. He knew where to find that man who dared to touch his Isabella. He had made sure he stuck around long enough to get his name and Jasper had managed to find him quite easily. It would be so simple really. He was a low life anyway. No one would miss him.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I made it a little longer to make up for it being a little late. I am going to try to post another chapter on the usual Sunday date. I hope you liked this. I would love to know what you think of this version of Edward? Bella? Thoughts?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You all rock!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Summary:** For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.

**Author' Note:** **Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, and added this to your favorites. I have been super busy and I haven't had time to reply to all the reviews, but I appreciate them all so much and read every single one of them. To the reviewer that asked if this would be the same plot as "A Long Fatal Love Chase"…no it will not. I got that idea for the set up and there may be a couple of things that happen in this, but it will not follow that story down the path. It will be very different. **

**I also know that some of you may be struggling with this dark version of Edward. There is a reason he is screwed up and possessive. Just give me some time and you will have some answers…I may even do an Edward POV at some point in time. **

**Please read and review and let me know what you think of this story. I want to know if you like it or not. Unlike my other stories, I have not completed the plot outline for this so I am still debating where I want the story to end. It will be a long ride and I hope you are all with me!**

**Chapter 6 – The Consequences of Secrets**

Bella awoke to an empty bed late in the night. She rehashed the night in her head. Edward had truly frightened her. She didn't understand the intensity of his reaction and she was almost ashamed of herself or forgiving him so quickly and letting him make love to her in public no less.

Bella knew Edward made her feel like a different person. She felt alive, desired, and loved. However, she was starting to realize at the same time that she was also isolated, lonely, and confused. Edward was with her so much that she didn't have time to think about loneliness too long, but when he was not with her she was desperately lonely. She missed her father so much. She had been writing him letters that Jasper had been mailing to him at Edward's request. She knew that her father would be unable to write her back until they settled in somewhere.

She wanted to visit her father again and needed to find a good time to talk to Edward about it. She was concerned about her father being alone. She also wondered if Jacob had written back to her. Her father would keep the letter for her. She wondered how hurt he had been to get her letter, or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he had moved on long ago, but she knew Jacob and that didn't seem likely.

She looked at the clock and noticed the late hour. It was nearly four in the morning. Where was Edward? She was concerned. She ventured out of their room and heard water running in the small bathroom beside Edward's office. She walked in on silent feet, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a bloody shirt on the floor. She cowered back against the door, hiding in the shadows. Jasper's soft voice reached her ears.

"She is still sleeping soundly. I am sure she has not noticed your absence."

He must have just checked on her, Bella realized.

"I shouldn't have left her." Edward's voice drifted into the room. "I just had to make sure that scumbag got what was coming to him."

Fear clutched Bella's heart and a sob caught in her throat. She shoved her hands over her mouth to silence it, praying he didn't hear her. Edward had killed that man. A man who had not really done anything, but flirt with her inappropriately, and now he was dead.

Fortunately, it didn't seem like Edward or Jasper heard her. She left the room on shaky legs and barely made it into their bathroom before she began vomiting. Her entire being felt queasy. She had married a monster….and what concerned her more than that, she loved him. This didn't change that at all. She realized it was probably a good thing she was isolated if this was his reaction to a man touching her.

Bella brushed her teeth and then returned to the bed and buried her head in her pillow. Her entire body rigid. She knew she had to calm down or he would know. She couldn't face him right now. She wasn't sure if she could touch him right now. Why hadn't she left?

She knew the answer. He was her husband. She loved him and she had nowhere else to go.

Edward came to bed twenty minutes later and pulled her tightly against him before settling into a deep sleep. Bella waited for his breathing to even out and then she let the tears fall…what was she going to do?

Bella managed to avoid having sex with Edward for the next three days. They had left port and were due to dock again in another five days. She had feigned sickness and Edward had been the doting husband.

In spite of what he had done, Bella found her heart softening towards him again. She even started to blame herself for the reason Edward attacked the man. She could have decked the man herself and then gotten out of the way so Edward wouldn't have noticed anything. She realized this was insane and she was not to blame, but it still haunted her. She saw the man's eyes in her nightmares and she wondered if he was alive…or buried somewhere…

She woke up each night screaming with nightmares and Edward was always there to calm and soothe her having no idea he was the cause of her discomfort.

Five days. It had been five days since the incident and Bella still wouldn't make love to him. He knew she had felt sick for a few days, but he also knew it was wrapped up in what happened in the restaurant with that man. Thank God she didn't know he had gone back to finish the bastard off. How would she react then? He was starting to realize his Bella was a delicate little flower and he needed to be very cautious and careful so as not to upset her.

In less than three days, Edward had business to attend to…business that he had been wanting to attend to for a very long time. He would feel much better when it was done and behind him. He knew then that he and Bella could truly move forward with their lives and maybe even settle somewhere and have a house. He couldn't wait for that time. It could not come soon enough.

Three days later, Bella was left to her own devices on board. Edward had business to attend to in his office and Jasper had offered to take her to the little shops that lined the beach. She had readily agreed even though she was surprised that Edward was allowing her to go somewhere without him.

He had held her close to him and kissed her greedily. Tonight she had already decided it was time to open her whole heart to him again and make love again. She realized she could do nothing about the past and she also knew that she couldn't let him go.

"Tonight, I want to spend the night showing you how much I love you." Bella told him boldly in his ear before she was due to leave with Jasper.

The fire in his eyes caused her entire body to shudder. He looked to Jasper and nodded. Jasper excused himself to go above deck leaving Edward and Bella alone in his office.

"My meeting is not for an hour. " He says as he stalks towards her. Bella feels her breath catch and her entire body comes alive with desire.

"An hour would be a good start." She says softly before Edward securely wraps her in his arms and sweeps everything off of his desk with one hand. Her lays her back on it gently and then begins to remove his pants and pushes her dress up slightly.

"Yes, an hour will suffice for now…" He trails off before passion overwhelms them both.

Two hours later, Bella is tired of shopping. Jasper had to see a man about supplies and he asked Bella to wait for him, but she is exhausted.

She tells the shopkeeper to let him know that she went back to the boat. She walks with one of her heavy bags back to the boat. She intends to go straight to their bedroom, but a voice stops her. A female voice speaking loudly behind Edward's closed office door.

"We have so much to talk about Eddie. I don't think you fully understand what you are saying." A loud, flirty female voice rings out.

Bella hears Edward sigh "Enough is enough, Tanya. I don't love you. I can't stand you. I don't want to be your husband and I haven't wanted to be your husband for years!" He yells out.

Bella's entire body shakes as she manages to make her way quietly to her room. She closes the door and sits on the bed for a moment to process things. Edward was already married when he married her. They are not legally married. Horror fills her entire body. She had given him everything. She loved him and trusted him. She had been a fool.

As quietly as she can, she packs a small bag with just the essentials. She knows she only has a small window to leave here before Jasper gets back and Edward's meeting concludes. In less than five minutes, she has packed everything. She looks around the room one last time before leaving her wedding rings on the nightstand beside their bed. She didn't care what he thought. He could go to hell.

Twilight was falling as she made her way off the ship and took off into the night.

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face. That meeting did not go well. It did not go well at all. Tanya had always been stubborn and she was still trying to hold on to him. She didn't seem to care that they had not lived together for four years. She didn't seem to care that they had not slept together in five years. She wanted to hold on to his name and she was willing to hang all his dirty laundry over his head in order to makes sure they stayed that way.

Edward was beyond upset. He wanted to legally marry Isabella and be with her forever. He couldn't even fathom how she would react if she found out that he was already married and that they were not legally married. He never wanted her to find out. He had been hoping Tanya would give him a divorce and then he and Bella could "renew their vows." Now, Tanya was being troublesome. Thank God she didn't know about Bella. He knew that Tanya would tell her everything so he would lose her.

He had offered to let Tanya keep his name and to pay her a generous sum of money once a month, but she had refused. She wanted to be his wife because she knew that Edward would come back to her one day. She just knew it.

Edward felt immensely guilty for lying to his sweet Isabella. He needed to be careful with her until he cold sort this mess out with Tanya. He would sort it out and soon…no matter what he had to do. He was going to be legally married to the woman he loved, the woman he could not live without. Isabella was his and he was not willing to give her up for anything.

Jasper rushed into his office and the panic in his eyes made Edward instantly frightened.

"Where is Isabella? What has happened? Is she all right?" He can't stop the questions that flow out of his mouth and Jasper holds his hands up asking for silence.

"I had to get supplies from one of our suppliers and she said she was content to wait for me. When I get back into the main building, the shopkeeper told me she decided to walk back to the boat by herself. I have checked the boat, Edward. She is not here."

Fear courses through Edward.

"How long ago?" He asks in a low voice even though he already knows the answer.

"About an hour ago." He says.

Edward nods and then races into their bedroom. She heard their conversation. She had to have heard the conversation and then decided to leave. He felt his heart rip to shreds when he thought about the pain she must have felt at his betrayal. He could not fathom the depths of her despair. He stopped when he saw her wedding rings beside the bed.

He picked them up in his hands and closed his fist around them tightly. He fought the panic and tried to calm down.

He was not going to lose Isabella. He would find her. He would explain things to her. Then they would be together again. She was HIS and he would do whatever it took to get her back.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought I would post another longer chapter to make up for my ten days of silence. I know a lot happened in this chapter and I hope many of you are not angry with me. Edward has a lot of secrets and this is just one of them. He "technically" didn't cheat on Bella, but he was already married so that still makes him a jerk. DO you think she will forgive him? Will Tanya let him go? What other secrets is he hiding?**

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Summary:** For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.

**Author' Note:** **Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, and added this to your favorites. I know I have never said a time period for this story, so bear with me. It is definitely a time before cell phones, internet, email…etc. **** Without further ado…Chapter seven.**

**Chapter 7 – Charlie and the Letters**

It had been two weeks since she had left Edward. Two weeks. Now, she was standing outside of a place she hoped would serve as her haven. She had nowhere else to go. She only hoped that he still lived here.

She knocked on the door quietly and the door opens less than a minute later. Jacob has not changed much. He stands in front of her in a t-shirt and jeans wearing a look of complete surprise and awe.

"Bella…" He breathes out before she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly to her.

"Jake…" She begins, but then sobs wrack her body. He holds her tightly in his arms and then leads her into the house and shuts the door behind her.

They sit on the couch together and Jake gets Bella a cup of tea. Bella holds the hot mug in her hands and watched the heat swirl in the air around her. Jake is looking at her with worry and also compassion. They had been best friends for so long and then more than that…it had never gotten really serious before he had to leave, but it could have been.

"Bella, you are scaring me. Please tell me what is going on." He whispers urgently.

She takes a deep breath before beginning. "Did you get my letter?"

A look of pain flashes across his face. "Yes, you got married."

She shakes her head quickly. "I thought I did. Turns out he was already married. He was already married Jake and I had no idea."

The sobs start again and Jake holds her close. "It's okay, Bella." He croons to her. "I will protect you. I will always protect you. You are safe now."

Edward did not relish the idea of returning to Isabella's childhood home, but he hoped she had gone there. He had no other lead at the moment. All the other leads he had followed had been dead ends. He had to find her. He had to find her soon. He had not laid eyes on his beloved in a month. He knew that that would have been sufficient time for her to get home to her father. He only hoped he was not too late. He hoped that she had not shut her heart to him forever. He would find a way. He had to find a way to be with Bella again.

In two months the contested divorce would finally be finalized. Since Tanya had refused to cooperate he had to jump through hoops to ensure that the divorce would go through. She would be getting considerably less than he had offered her if she had consented and now she seemed to regret her stubbornness, but Edward didn't care what she wanted. He would be thrilled to be rid of her. He had never loved her. She had been forced on him all those years ago…lies had bound them together. Once he had discovered the lies, he had cut off all emotional ties to her – the few he had.

It was not lost on him, the irony of the situation. He knew Isabella felt similarly to him now. She felt betrayed, rightfully so, but he had to convince her. It was different. He loved Bella. Tanya had never really loved him and he had never loved her.

Jasper had agreed to ask around to find out if Isabella had returned home. All evidence suggested that she had not, but she could be hiding in her father's house.

Edward decided he had wasted enough time and appeared at Charlie's home and knocked on the door.

When Charlie opened the door, Edward immediately knew that he had not seen Isabella. He was pale, sickly, and drawn. He was suffering without Isabella. Upon seeing Edward, Charlie brightened hopefully and looked behind Edward to search out his daughter.

"Did Bella come? Has my Bells come to visit?"

Edward shook his head. "Not yet, Mr. Swan. I promise I will bring her back with me at a later date. It was wrong for me to treat you the way I treated you and I am here to apologize and ask your forgiveness." He says smoothly.

Charlie looks taken aback, but steps back to allow Edward to enter. "When can I see her?" He asks immediately.

Edward turns around to Charlie and smiles. "All in good time, Charlie. We are thinking we would come back this way for Christmas."

Charlie's eyes brighten and Edward feels guilt, a new emotion for him concerning anyone other than Isabella, course through him. He realizes he will need to honor this promise as soon as he gets Bella back. They will need to come and visit her father soon.

Edward clears his throat before continuing. "I am out this way for business and I promised Isabella that I would come back and get any mail she has received and to see how you are of course."

Charlie nods and nearly runs to his study and comes back with two letters. Both letters are from Jacob Black. Edward feels jealously course through him. He knows that Isabella and Jacob had been together before, briefly, before he had gone to seek out opportunities to secure a future. Edward had it on good authority that Jacob had planned to return for Isabella someday and seek her hand in marriage. His Bella had to be there with him….he had to be.

Edward keeps his composure. "Thank you, Charlie. If you have a letter you would like me to give Isabella for you then I will wait. I know she would love to hear from you."

Edward reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out four letters to Charlie from Bella. He had not thrown them away for some reason. He knew it was guilt, but he refused to acknowledge it. He hands them to Charlie who clutches them to his chest as though they were lifelines with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." He says softly.

Edward smiles at him. "Edward, please. I will wait for you to compose your letter here." He says and Charlie nods before hurrying into his study.

Edward knows he has some time to himself so without hesitation he tears into the first letter from Jacob Black. It is dated a month before the wedding, so it is a letter before Isabella had told him about their marriage. Bella had told him she had written to her oldest and dearest friend about the marriage, so the second letter must be in reply to it. However, it does not stop Edward from reading the letter.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I miss you. Not a day goes by that I don't yearn to have you here by my side. I plan to come for you in two months. I hope you will consider me when I propose to you. I have never loved another and I have never been with anyone else either. You are it for me. I have managed to put a great deal of money away and now it is time for me to keep my promise. I promised I would always be there for you and now we can have the future we discussed four years ago. I will see you soon._

_All my love forever,_

_Jake_

Anger courses through Edward's being and he tries to maintain his composure as he rips open the second letter – the one he is sure is in reply to Bella's letter about marriage.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I hope this letter will reach you in time. I am sorry I was not there in time to stop this from happening to you. Charlie should have written to me and I would have gladly paid his debts. I will love you forever. If you have any problems with this stranger you are being forced to marry then please come to me. I will protect you, whether you are married or not. I know I will see you again, Bella._

_I love you,_

_Jake_

Edward flips the letter over and sees the address. He carefully tucks the contents way into the pocket of his jacket just as Charlie comes in with his letter for Bella.

He knows beyond a shadow of a doubt where Bella is now. He hopes he is not too late. And if he is…then Jacob Black will have to die.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think will happen? Will something happen between Jake and Bella? How will Edward win her over? Will Edward kill Jake? I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review.**

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Author' Note:** **Thank you to those of you who read, reviewed, and added this to your favorites. I am glad you liked last chapter. Although, I did get mixed reviews. Some of you wanted Bella to be with Jake for a while to teach Edward a lesson and others didn't want her to touch Jake. I hope you are all happy with this chapter. It is a little longer than I usually post and I hope that makes you all happy. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8 – Confessions and Temptations**

Bella has been at Jake's for five weeks. They have been wonderful for her. His home was as she had thought it would be: a safe haven. Bella steps out onto the small balcony and looks out across the valley of hills. It is a breathtaking view. She inhales the fresh air and lets her hair blow around her face as the warm wind blows briskly.

"I thought you would like it." Jake says quietly behind her while stepping out behind her on the balcony.

"It's beautiful." She whispers knowing he meant it and that he had always planned to bring her here in the end. They had shared many things these past weeks and he had confessed his feelings for her. He had told her of the two letters he had written to her and of their contents. He told her that he wanted to marry her.

Bella appreciated Jake. He was her best friend and she loved him, but something had changed for her. Edward, even though he had betrayed her, was who she still loved. She hated it and she couldn't put it into words why, but she did. She also knew that if Jake sent those letters then Edward would find her here. She was surprised he had not found her yet.

She already knew she would do whatever she had to do to protect Jake from Edward. She couldn't allow Edward to harm Jake. If Edward hurt Jake, she knew she would never forgive him and she hoped that would be enough to keep Jake safe.

"I really should be on my way. It isn't safe for you with me here." She whispers.

Jake reaches out for her and pulls her back against his chest. "I don't want you to go. I want you to consider my offer."

Bella sigh and turns around in Jake's arms. "I have considered it, but I can't marry you Jake. I can't marry you when I am still in love with Edward."

Jake's eyes fill with anger, but not at her. "I will wait then, Bella. I will wait for you to feel differently."

She nods and then turns away. "I am not sure if I will ever stop loving him. I can't explain it. He betrayed me. He lied to me. He killed a man for touching me. And yet, I still love him."

Tears slip down Bella's cheeks. "I feel so hopeless, Jake. I feel so bereft and empty as if I am tethered to nothing…to no one."

Jake can't handle seeing her in pain. He draws her to his chest again and whispers reassuring things in her ear. After a few minutes, Jake pulls back slightly and looks into her eyes.

"Maybe, if you allowed me to show you my affections you may return them." He says shyly.

Bella knows what he means. A kiss. Should she allow it? Would it ease some of the pain in her heart?

She shakes her head. "Jake, if it doesn't change anything it will hurt you. I can't hurt you."

Jake smiles before holding her face tenderly in his hands. "I am a patient man, Bella. I love you. I am not going to give up simply because this kiss isn't what you want. You need time and I respect that. I just want to kiss you. Just one kiss to see if it changes your affections."

Bella takes a deep breath and then nods consent. She is torn. Her heart is torn. One part of her heart wants to let herself fall in love with Jake and pretend that her life with Edward had never happened, while the other half of her heart breaks at the thought.

Jake pulls her close to him and their lips are inches apart. "I love you, Bella." He says, but just before he leans in Bella feels a presence. She looks down and sees him. Edward is standing there staring up at them. His eyes almost black with anger and his body tense and the jealously is flowing off of him in waves. Bella pulls back startled and Edward's look changes. He looks broken standing there. Bereft. Just as she feels now.

Jake looks down to see what has stopped her and his whole face transforms into a scary mask of rage. He pulls Bella behind him in a protective gesture, but Bella knows that Jake is no match for Edward. She has to protect Jake if she can.

Bella steps away from Jake and turns away from the balcony and hurriedly heads down the stairs and throws open the front door before Jake can stop her. Edward is already at the door and as soon as he sees her his entire being is overcome with love.

He knows he has to reason with her. If he hurts Jacob then he knows she will never forgive him. He needs her to forgive him. He will do anything to get her to forgive him.

"Isabella, please love, can we talk? I want to tell you everything. Please, give me an opportunity to explain."

Bella feels Jake's presence behind her and she puts a hand on his shoulder to steady him. As soon as she touches Jake, a growl escapes Edward's chest. She turns back around to face him with wide eyes. He tries to calm himself down, but she sees the rage boiling under the surface and she fears for Jake.

"I will hear you out, but I promise you nothing else." She says boldly.

Jake tries to hold her back. "Bella, you can't trust him."

She turns back to face Jake. "I am just going to talk to him, Jake. I will be back soon."

She tries to smile at him and then reaches up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek, ignoring the growls of Edward. She wants to reassure Jake that she is not going to take off on him.

Edward reaches out his hand for hers and she takes it before walking outside of the house and Edward pulls her a little further from the house. They reach a small clearing and Bella is comforted by the fact that she can still see Jake's house.

Edward sits down on a rock and motions for her to join him. She pulls her hand away and goes to sit on a rock a few feet away. She is surprised to hear him chuckle.

She turns to face him and he takes in her serious expression. "Say whatever it is you have to say and then leave me alone."

Edward feels panic well in him at her words. "Isabella, I have so much to tell you. I know that you heard I was married, but you need to know that I don't love her. I have never loved her, only you. Always you."

Bella laughs bitterly and the sound shocks Edward. She has changed and it is all his fault. "Please spare me these lies, Edward. Be honest with me. You at least owe me that." Her voice breaks on the last word and he knows she is struggling with her emotions.

"I am telling you the truth. Tanya and I were married five years ago because she tricked me. She deceived me into marrying her. My father, Edward Sr. bought into her lies and forced me into the marriage."

Bella looks confused. "What lies?" She whispers.

Edward stands and walks closer to her and kneels in front of her. "I am not a saint, Bella. I never claimed to be…Tanya and I used to see one another, purely for physical purposes many years ago. She came to me and told me she was pregnant. I did not believe her, but my father did. He forced us to marry. My mother had died the year before and the only family who truly cared for me, my aunt and uncle, were no longer allowed to see me. My father's brother, Carlisle, and his wife, Esme, were so good to me, but my father banished them. I never really knew why and I still don't know why."

Bella is riveted and is listening carefully to his words.

"Tanya and I had been married for six months and I had no interest in sleeping with her. I wanted to prove it to my father that she trapped me. She did not grow with the signs of pregnancy and then I knew she had lied. I went to my father and I found out that my dad and Tanya planned it together so I will marry her. He wanted me to have a "respectable" wife and settle down. " He pauses and runs his hands through his long hair and tugs slightly on the ends before continuing. "My life changed after that. I had no interest in her and I never slept with her when we were married unless I was raging drunk and she tried to seduce me. She was desperate for me to get her pregnant, so I wouldn't divorce her. Then, I was on a business trip and I saw you. You were sitting by the water staring out at the sea and I just…I just fell for you."

Bella's eyes widen and she feels tears slide down her cheeks. Edward's own eyes are full as he continues.

"I started to watch you. I never really went back home and always found reasons to come back for business. I knew that you were different. Your innocence captivated me and I knew you were the one for me. I knew then that I would do whatever I had to do to get a divorce, so that I could be with you. She contested the divorce so it has taken me a lot longer to end it."

Rain starts to fall around them in thick sheets and they race for cover under a huge tree. Drops of rain still leak through the branches. Bella stands with her back against the tree and Edward stands directly in front of her.

He stares deeply into her eyes and she finds herself drowning in their depths. She finds herself forgetting all of the horrors she has been through. Staring into his eyes makes everything else seem insignificant. Even though she knows she should fight this and push him away, she can't. Edward puts his hands on her waist and steps even closer to her until her chest is against his. Bella's breathing accelerates as Edward leans in to kiss her.

Instead of pushing him away, Bella accepts the kiss greedily and her entire body trills with desire as he kisses her. She kisses him back and their embrace grows heated as he pushes himself against her gently – hot with his desire for her.

"God, I want you." He whispers against her lips. Desire and lust spread through her entire body and she moans into his mouth. He takes that as a sign and runs his fingers along the exposed skin at her belly button where her t-shirt has ridden up.

It is as if someone has poured a cold glass of water on her head intermingling with the rain. She pushes him away. He looks startled, but not angry.

"You cannot just come here and tell me all these things and think everything is going to be okay! You lied to me, Edward! I gave you everything because I loved you and I thought you were my husband! Everything between us was a lie!"

Edward rushes to reassure her. "No, Bella. Not everything was a lie. I love you. I love you more than anything and I know I lied to you, but I have always loved you. Always."

Bella feels anger course through her veins. "So, because you love me it was okay for you to lie to me? It was okay for me to give up my virginity? It was okay for you to kill that man over touching me?"

Edward freezes in shock and I push at his chest.

"How can you even come after me now, Edward? You are still married! I am still your whore, nothing more!"

Edward races to Bella and pulls her into his arms…her back hits the tree again.

His voice is full of conviction and emotion. "You have never been that to me. I would never degrade you to that. I have every intention of marrying you. My divorce will be final in four weeks now. Once my divorce is final, I will come back for you. I will prove myself to you."

Bella pushes him away. "No explanation for the man you murdered? Is that what you plan to do to Jake, Edward? Please know that if Jake ends up dead I will never forgive you. I will hate you! Do you understand that?"

Edward knew that. He knew that she would hate him and that was exactly why he had not killed Jacob yet.

He takes a deep breath before speaking. "I promise you that no harm will come to Jacob Black. I give you my word if you promise me one thing in return."

Bella answers immediately, grateful for any promise to protect Jake. "Anything."

Edward smiles and then approaches her, running his hand down her cheek and across her jaw. He looks so sexy with his hair dripping with rain and streaming down the handsome planes of his face. "Promise me, you won't do anything reckless during these four weeks until I return for you."

"Reckless?" She questions instantly.

"Promise me that I won't come back and find you and Jake married."

Bella looks at him in surprise. "I have no plans to marry a man I am not in love with." She says softly.

Edward smiles again and leans in to touch his lips gently against hers. "So, you still love me?" He whispers in a vulnerable voice.

Bella leans away from him to gain some clarity. "Yes, but it doesn't mean I will take you back." She says defiantly.

Edward steps back and his smile widens. "Then I will have to win your heart all over again, my love. I will anxiously await our reunion."

He winks at Bella and then turn and strides away. Bella sinks down by the tree and closes her eyes. Her whole body has gone cold. He never addressed the man he killed and he is coming back for her. She is unsure how she feels about either. What is she going to do?

Her whole body begins to shake as sobs shake her body. Minutes later, she feels a warm blanket surround her and Jake picks her up in his arms and carries her inside.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think will happen? Will something happen between Jake and Bella? How will Edward win her over? What will happen in the four weeks that Bella and Jake are alone together? Will she forgive Edward or not? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Author' Note:** **I know I am late with this! I have been super busy with life. I work full time, have a husband, two kids, and I am taking two master's classes (I just had two thirty page papers due last week). However, I am done with classes until January 7****th**** so I am going to try and get more than a chapter a week out there for all to see. I will do my very best. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and added this to your favorites! It means so much to me! I think you are all wonderful! **** Without further ado… **

**Chapter 9 – Desperation and Escape**

Bella wakes up in Jake's arms, wrapped in a blanket, on the couch. She feels uncomfortable in his arms and she shifts awkwardly; Jake gets the hint and loosens his hold on her so she can stand up.

"How did you know we were done talking?" She asks him quietly without looking him in the eye.

Jake's voice is raw and filled with pain when he answers. "Edward told me you guys were done talking and that you were cold." He says slowly and Bella feels her heart squeeze at his concern for her. Edward had known that she wouldn't have allowed him to carry her inside, so he had sent Jake out for her. Considerate of him…and not at all what she thought he would do since he killed a man for flirting with her. She shuddered and tried to shake off the chills.

"We talked. He will be back in four weeks after his divorce is final." Bella says in a small voice.

Jake starts up and stands beside her. "You're going back to him?" He asks with disbelief coloring his tone.

Bella looks down at the sandy colored carpet as water drips from her wet clothes onto the carpet making it a much darker shade of brown. "I don't know." She answers him honestly.

Jake laughs hoarsely, mockingly. "You don't know?" He questions.

Bella sighs and looks up into Jake's eyes and sees the pain, shock, and longing in his eyes. "I don't know. I still love him, but I don't know if I should be with him." Bella wanted to say that she didn't want to be with him, but that would have been a lie. She did want to believe him. She believed everything Edward told her, but it didn't change the fact that their entire marriage had been a lie.

Jake sighs and Bella puts her hand into his own and leads him into the dining room so they can sit down at the table and not ruin his furniture.

"Jake, he promised he wouldn't hurt you. I know he won't."

Jake looks at her in concern. "What did you have to promise him to keep me safe?"

Bella looks at him in shock. She had forgotten how perceptive Jake could be when he was tuned in to what was going on. She looks down at their entwined hands on the table. "I promised him that he would not come back in four weeks and find us married."

Jake feels his throat close up. "Oh." He says softly. "So, basically, he won't harm me as long as I am not a threat to the two of you."

Bella knows that he is acting out in anger because he is hurt, but she can't help firing back at him. "Jake, I wasn't going to marry you in a month anyway! I told you that! Don't make that Edward's fault. You are my best friend, Jake, but I don't love you that way. I'm sorry. I love him."

Jake stands and throws a chair across the room. His muscles bulge with the effort and Bella stands and cowers back against the door. Jake approaches her and his eyes are hard. "Jake, please…" Bella begins.

Jake stands directly in front of her as Bella is pushed into a corner of the room. "Bella, you don't know what you want. You haven't even given me a chance to prove myself to you. You were going to kiss me; you were going to give me a chance before he showed up and wrecked everything."

Bella pushed against his chest, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. Fear prickled up and down her spine. She didn't know this Jake. His anger frightened her. "Jake, please stop." She said weakly.

Jake reached down and grasped her hands and held them over her head gently. "I just want one kiss, Bella…just one kiss."

Bella tried to push at him, but she was too weak. He leaned in to kiss her and she tried to push him off, but couldn't do anything without her hands. His lips felt too warm and wrong as they sought hers. She tried to fight him off, but he took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Bella shut down and did nothing…knowing she wasn't strong enough to fight him off. Jake continued to kiss her as she stayed as still as a stone, feeling nothing at all. Finally he pulled back and released her arms, only to encircle her waist and he rubbed the skin under her t-shirt on her back. Bella felt defensive. Only Edward had ever touched her there. She didn't want Jake's hands on her body.

"Jake, no!" She yelled and pushed him away. He stopped and looked her with a smile.

"See? You were into that kiss. We would be so good together, Bella."

Bella didn't even think. She reached out and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He looked stunned, but she didn't care.

"How dare you! I wasn't kissing you, you idiot! I was trying to get you off of me!"

Realization dawned in his eyes and then pain as well. "I thought…I just wanted to…" His voice trailed off and his eyes filled with tears.

His pain made Bella feel for him. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her. He was Jake. He had always been stubborn and he had just wanted to prove that they were right for one another. Bella knew this. While she did not condone it, she did forgive him for it. It had been wrong for her to come here and she knew that now. She knew now that her coming here had given Jake false hope. She would not hurt him any longer. She knew now that she would have to leave. She couldn't stay here with him anymore. She also knew that she could not tell him about it. He would plead with her to stay and apologize profusely.

"I know you are sorry, Jake. I forgive you…but, you need to hear me. You are my best friend, Jake, but I am in love with Edward – even if that is crazy."

He nods dejectedly and looks down. "I know you don't want me, Bella, but I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't go back to Edward. You desire more than him."

She knew he was being protective of her, but she also knew that Jake would never stop pursuing her as long as she was here; it was cruel of her to stay and she knew she had to move on. She stepped forward without saying anything and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly as they clung to one another silently for several minutes. Jake relieved they were still friends and Bella silently saying goodbye to her best friend.

Later that night, Bella sat down to write Jake a long letter. She wanted him to know how much she appreciated him and also to reassure him that she would be okay. She took the money that Jake had given her for clothes with her, while promising herself she would repay him one day. She left the note on the kitchen table and on silent feet; she made her way to the door. She opened it and hurried out, closing it silently behind her and she ran off into the night.

Edward was immensely relieved. The divorce was final. He held the papers in his hand as he knocked on Jacob Black's door. The door opened to reveal a solemn Jacob. His eyes were bloodshot, from either tears or lack of sleep, and those same eyes narrowed in anger when he saw Edward.

"I'm here to see Isabella." Edward said calmly. Bella probably turned him down again and he was stewing over it.

Jake laughed bitterly and opened the door to allow Edward into the house. He walked over to the bar and poured himself another drink. He ignored Edward's presence. Edward's sense of relief vanished when Bella did not come into the room. Jacob was ignoring him.

"Where is Isabella?" He asked cautiously with concern.

Jacob made his way back over to Edward and thrust a piece of paper at him.

Edward opened it immediately and saw that it was from Bella.

_Jake,_

_ I have to leave. I can no longer linger with you. You will never move on and find the love of your life if I am living here. You deserve happiness and I want that for you. I forgive you for what happened tonight, but I am never going to allow it to happen again. I will not continue to lead you on when I have no intention of staying with you. I can't marry you, while I love him. I am in love with Edward. I know that it is crazy and lacks any sense at all, but I love him. I also know that I can't be with him. He is dangerous for me. When I am with him all sense of reason flies out of my head and I can't think clearly. I can't think straight in his presence, so I am going to go at it on my own for a while. I need to clear my head and start over. I know that I will always love Edward, but I am afraid of him all the same. Please show him this letter and tell him to move on without me. You are both better off without me. I made you into a person I didn't recognize tonight, Jake…and I made Edward a murderer because he was jealous of a stranger I should have had the sense to stop before Edward saw it. I can't be this person. I can't be responsible for all these things…I need to leave. Please don't try and find me. You are both better off without me. Please give this note to Edward. I want him to know that I love him and that I am also sorry for what I made him do. Jake, I love you. You are my best friend. Find happiness. You deserve the best. I know you will find it._

_All my love,_

_Bella_

Emotions swirl around Edward after reading the note. She blames herself for that bastard's death, when Edward's jealousy rage was to blame. She loves him, but is frightened of his effect on her. She left both himself and Jake to protect them from her. It made no sense at all. It didn't sound like his Isabella. What had Jake done to her? She said she forgave him for what happened…said he changed into a person she didn't recognize. What the hell had happened?

He turned on Jake then in rage. "What did you do to her?"

Jake looks at Edward with vacant eyes. "I kissed her…she tried to stop me, but I…"

He trails off and Edward has to close his eyes and take deep calming breaths to keep from snapping his neck. He had promised Bella he would not hurt Jacob. He knew that if he killed Jacob now, then he could kiss any future with Bella goodbye. He knew somewhere inside of himself that whether it was intentional or not, Bella was testing his promise. He would not break this promise to her even though he wanted to kill Jacob Black for taking advantage of his beloved.

"What did she say after?" Edward managed to choke out.

Jacob sighs and then turns his back on Edward and the sadness in his voice is evident. "She told me that I was her best friend, but that she only loved you."

Edward felt his heart soar and then plummet when he remembered she had gone. "How long ago did she leave?"

Jake turned around to face Edward with tears in his eyes. "This all happened the day you were here. She was gone in the morning."

Edward felt fear squeeze his heart. He had felt safe leaving her here because he knew Jacob would protect her, but his Bella had been on her own for four weeks now. Where was she? Was she all right? Had anything happened to her? He knew he would find her. He would not rest until he found Bella and then he would prove his love to her in any way he possibly could. She was his life and he was not willing to let her go.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be where Bella has been and what has been going on with her. She has run into some unsavory characters and may require Edward's help. Interested? I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review and let me know what you think! I know some of you were concerned she would settle with Jake…never going to happen in my story. **** However, I do like Jake and Bella as friends.**

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Author' Note:** **I wanted to thank you all for the reviews of last chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me and I read every single one! Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wanted to show you how much I appreciated all those reviews, so this chapter is much longer than any of my other chapters are! I hope you love it. **** I hope that you are happy with what this chapter entails. This chapter is about Bella trying to start over. I hope you like it. Do you think Edward will make an appearance? We shall have to see… **

**Chapter 10 – Seeking Independence**

The air was balmy as she ran as fast as she could through the woods and finally reached the highway. She was grateful for the spring weather because if it had been wintery cold it would have hindered her travels. She knew she had to hurry and find a bus stop and get to the train station as soon as possible. She didn't want Jake to catch up to her before she left. She had said goodbye to Jake and doubted if she would ever see him again. She knew it would be best for Jake if she never saw him again. She knew she could never give him what he wanted.

She boarded the first train she could and realized it was headed to California. She had never been to California before, but she knew it was a large state she could get lost in. She knew she would have to secure work. Bella wasn't afraid of hard work, but she was afraid of living without Edward. She knew it would take her a long time to get over Edward. He wasn't good for her and she knew she had made the right decision to leave even if it destroyed her to do it. She knew, with a shattered heart, that he would move on and have a good life. She had not been a good choice for him; it was her fault he became mad with jealousy and killed a guy. She couldn't allow Edward to destroy himself either. It was better this way…for everyone…except herself.

She would be on the train for days. Bella kept to herself on the train and didn't really chat with anyone. She had no desire to make new friends…not yet. She knew that she would have to find a way to communicate with her father at some point. She just couldn't do it for a while because Edward would definitely be monitoring her father's mail somehow if he still wanted her. She had to put all that behind her and start over. California would be her fresh start.

Three days later, the train pulled into the train station. Bella eagerly gathered her small bag and departed the train. She smiled as she looked at all the people hustling around. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to go and somewhere to go in a hurry. She sighed as she stepped off the train platform and walked off the train. She knew it was time for her to begin again and she couldn't wait. She would do whatever she had to do to start over. She had no one but herself to depend on and she knew she could do it.

Bella was slightly disheartened. California had been difficult at best. What she had seen was beautiful, but the job opportunities were not promising for a young woman. She was grateful to have met a friend though. Angela Webber and her family had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go. Angela and Bella had met two days after Bella had arrived in California. Bella was out looking for work at a local restaurant and Angela happened to be there with her fiancé, Ben. She offered Bella a room at the home she shared with her parents and Bella accepted. She met Angela's parents and they treated her like family. Bella told them she would help out around the house to earn her keep and then when she got a job she would pay rent. Mrs. Webber didn't seem to mind about the rent and Mr. Webber told her it was unnecessary.

Angela's father was an incredible man. Mr. Webber was a minister and Bella spent a great deal of time with him. She liked Pastor Webber and she confided in him. She told him everything. She told him about thinking she and Edward were married and then finding out he was already married. She told him about how she felt cheap and dirty. She told him that she still loved Edward in spite of this; how she fled to Jake for safety, but had to leave because Edward found her and because Jake wanted to marry her. Pastor Webber listened to her pour her heart out before placing his hand on top of hers to talk with her.

"My child, you are not to blame for Edward's sins. You are innocent, my child. You did not stay with him once you found out he had lied to you. You did not stay with Jake when he wanted more than you did. You left. You are a very brave young woman. I admire you."

Bella couldn't believe all Pastor Webber had said to her. Tears filled her eyes and clogged her throat as she reached over to hug him. "Thank you so much, Pastor Webber. It means so much to me to hear you say that."

He smiled at her and then Mrs. Webber came into the room and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Bella, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like. Angela has always wanted a sister and now she has one."

Angela grinned from the doorway and walked into the room. "Yes, I do." She said her eyes shining with happy tears. Bella ran up to her and threw her arms around her friend. Angela and Bella were the same age and it was not difficult to imagine them sisters. They both had dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes.

Bella finally felt some of the stress lift from her shoulders. She was happy and content here. She would make this her home.

Two weeks later, she had a job as well. Mrs. Newton, one of Pastor Webber's parishioners, offered her a job at their farm. She was to help Mrs. Newton in the kitchen with the baking and also help with the sewing and the laundry. In addition, she was responsible for feeding the horses and also feeding the chickens and gathering their eggs. Mrs. Newton was pleasantly surprised at Bella's hard work and dedication. Bella worked from 8:00 a.m. until 6:00 p.m. The Newtons lived only two miles from the Webbers. Bella would have walked, but Mrs. Newton insisted that her son could pick her up and take her home.

Mike Newton was a nice young man. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was very handsome and very shy. After Bella had worked at his home for a week, he opened up a little bit and they became friends. Four weeks later, they were close friends. Suddenly, Mike was done with his chores earlier than usual to help Bella hang laundry on the clothes line. He helped her feed the horse and gather eggs from the chickens. He started hanging around the kitchen when she was cooking and they became real friends.

Bella was hanging clothes on the line one day, when Mike surprised her by coming up behind her.

"Boo!" He yelled and she screamed before turning around and giving him a shove, laughing good-naturedly and he pretended to fall backwards, overwhelmed by her strength.

"Mike, when are you going to grow up?" Bella teased and he grinned at her.

"Maybe someday. For now, I am enjoying my youth. You should try it sometime, Bella." He teased.

Bella smiled, but then turned her attention back to the laundry. She had told Mike about Edward. He had been a good friend to her and had listened to what she had to say. He was two years older than she was. He was 21, and Bella was set to turn 19 tomorrow. She had tried to keep her birthday quiet, but of course Pastor Webber put it in the bulletin with the other birthdays and Mike insisted that they celebrate her birthday. She had refused him at first, but he told her that there was no pressure. They would just go out and have a good time as friends. He told her she deserved to be happy, and she had relented at Angela's demand that they all go out together and have a good time.

"I guess I was born an adult." She joked, but Mike didn't let it go. They had become good friends over the past few months and he knew she was unhappy. He wanted her to be happy. She deserved so much more than this life; in his eyes, she deserved the world.

He stepped in front of her and pulled the sheet from her hands and hung it on the line himself. With a look of determination he turned back around to face Bella.

"Listen, Bella. I know you are struggling to get over Edward. I know that, but how are you supposed to get over him and move on if you don't allow yourself a single moment of happiness?"

Bella shrugged and looked down at her feet. She knew he was right. "I've been busy working." She said before looking up at Mike.

Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the barn. "My parents adore you. You work way too hard and they insisted that I help you have some fun."

Mike led Bella to the barn and she was surprised to see her favorite horse, Fate, saddled up and ready to ride.

She turned to Mike in bewilderment and he had a huge smile on his face. "Today you learn to ride, Bella."

Bella couldn't help the excitement that coursed through her entire being. "Really?" She nearly squealed.

He nodded happy with her enthusiasm. Mike carefully instructed her on how to mount the horse. He showed her how to guide the horse by the reigns. He taught her how to stop the horse. Next, he climbed up into the saddle and settled Bella in front of him. Bella was uncomfortable with the closeness at first before she relaxed. It was nice to be close to someone again even if she craved a different set of arms.

"Now, I am going to show you how to gallop. I didn't want you to do it alone the first time. I want you to be comfortable with the horse."

Bella nodded and carefully listened to all Mike said and then watched his actions as he lead Fate into a gallop and then into an all-out run. Bella was ecstatic. Her heart raced at how fast they were going. She was thrilled with the speed and with the sensation that she could leave everything behind and throw herself into riding. She laughed out loud in glee when Mike jumped a small fence. He laughed behind her and she felt the rumble of his laughter from his chest against her back as his arm tightened around her protectively.

It seemed like only minutes later they were trotting back to the barn, but Bella saw that the sun was setting. They had been riding over an hour together. Mike got off the horse first and then helped her down, putting his hands on each side of her waist to help her down. His hands lingered on her waist before he dropped them shyly.

Bella was overcome by her feelings. Riding Fate had made her immensely happy. "Thank you so much, Mike, for today." She truly appreciated his friendship.

Mike's smile got even wider. "I am glad you got to let go and be free for a little while. You can ride Fate any time you want to ride. I will show you how to saddle her up tomorrow afternoon."

Bella smiled back and felt genuine happiness. "You are a good friend."

Mike's smile faltered slightly before he stepped forward and pushed a few stray hairs back behind her ear and out of her eyes. It was an affectionate gesture that left Bella confused.

"Someday, Bella, when you are ready…I…I want to be more than just your friend."

He must have sensed her rising panic because he continued.

"I will wait as long as is necessary, Bella. I just…I know we could be good together in the future. We are already best friends. That friendship could turn into something more for you, right?"

He didn't wait for a response. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ben and I will pick you and Angela up tomorrow night for your birthday celebration. My mom has given you the day off. We will pick you both up at 5:00. When you are ready to go home I will drive you."

He smiled and then walked away slowly back up toward the house alone giving Bella a few minutes alone with her thoughts. Confusion and panic were fighting for dominance in her heart. She had become very close to Mike, but she wasn't sure it could lead anywhere. Although she didn't let herself think about it, she knew her heart was still very much Edward's. She wasn't sure she would ever love anyone like she loved him. She could almost feel his presence near the barn and that scared her. Would he always be in her heart? Would he always haunt her? And the scarier thought for Bella was that she never wanted to let him go…her heart belonged to him and she had no plan to change that.

It was quiet on the ride home. Mike was respectfully silent sensing correctly that Bella needed time to contemplate what he said.

When they arrived at the Webbers he hurried around and opened her door as he always did and then grabbed Bella's hand gently.

"Bella, I know that I freaked you out. I know that it is too much for you right now, and that is okay. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want any secrets between us and I don't expect you to feel anything for me. I just…I just wanted you to know that you have options and I would very much like to be one of them."

Bella is overcome again by his speech and she leans in and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Mike. You are so understanding, decent, and kind. I will think about what you said." She tells him honestly.

He smiles and waits until she lets herself into the house before getting into his truck and driving away.

Bella is sitting at the dining room table staring off into space when Pastor Webber joins her.

"What are you still doing up, kiddo?" He asks.

Bella sighs and then tells him all about what happened with Mike today. Pastor Webber gives her a knowing smile.

"You knew?" Bella asks in bewilderment.

"Sweetheart, it is not difficult to decipher that boy's feelings for you. He has had his eye on you since he first saw you. He is a nice boy."

Bella smiled but then looked down. "I don't think I can feel what I still feel for Edward with anyone else…Mike deserves someone who can love him with her whole heart. I am not that person. I am still in love with Edward even though I know it is wrong." She whispers.

Pastor Webber pulls her into a comforting hug. "Did you know that I was in love with someone else the day I married Angela's mom?"

Bella looks at him startled and shakes her head no. He smiles before continuing.

"I was. I was in love with someone my parents didn't approve of. My parents insisted I marry Mary and I did because at that time children had no choice at all in the matter. I came to realize that I wasn't in love before…it was more of an obsession. I wanted her because I shouldn't want her. I married Mary and we became friends. We bonded over our mutual hatred for our parents for forcing us into a marriage we didn't want." He chuckled before continuing. "Then one winter, I got really sick and she took care of me. She was by my side every moment and I realized that I loved her and she loved me." He pauses and smiles at Bella. "Angela was born a year later. Sometimes we don't understand God's plan for us, but then it becomes apparent that it was the right plan. Maybe that is what God has in store for you with Mike…who knows?"

Bella considers everything he says before speaking. "You make a good point, but my situation is a little different than yours. I know, even though he wronged me, that I am in love with Edward. I could never have married a man I didn't love. So, how could I marry Mike when I still love another man?"

Bella is taken aback when Pastor Webber laughs. "Sweetheart, you don't have to go out and get married tomorrow. I know you are going out with Mike, Angela, and Ben tomorrow. Just open your heart up to him and see if it changes anything for you. Maybe you care more for him than you think. It is your birthday tomorrow, you should enjoy it. Mary and I will be going out of town tomorrow. It is our weekend to work at the homeless shelter, but I promise when we get back the four of us will go out to dinner as a family to celebrate."

Bella nods and seriously considers what he said and then feels love well up in her heart that he considers her a daughter. "Thanks." She says before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading upstairs to bed. She lies in bed a long time contemplating what Pastor Webber said. She knows he is right and that she should move on. Edward is gone from her life and he isn't coming back for her. She has been here for nearly three months now and Edward has not come for her. Maybe he moved on as well. Maybe he never loved her. Maybe he hadn't even gotten divorced and decided to try to make it work with his wife. All of these maybes kept Bella awake most of the night tossing and turning. In the morning, she came to the realization that Edward had obviously moved on and maybe it was time for her to do the same.

It had taken Edward months, but he had finally found her. She had run all the way to California. Jasper had received a letter from a distance acquaintance of his in California. The letter told them that Bella was living with a minister, his wife, and their 19 year old daughter. Edward was concerned about Bella's feelings for him. Were they still there? Did she still love him? Edward had not slept well since they had been separated. He had traveled to various states looking for her. He had called in favors all over the country. He knew Bella would not have traveled to another country. She had not taken enough money with her for that. Jake had told him she only took what little money he had given her to buy her clothes. Edward had been deeply worried about her and he swore that if anyone had harmed her in any way that they would die for it.

When Edward got the letter from Jasper, he was beyond relieved to know that she was alive and well. He was in Washington himself and he planned to leave immediately for California. Bella's birthday was four days away and he wanted to be with her on that day. He wanted to begin his plan to win her back.

Arriving in California, Edward located the Webbers home. He decided to wait and reveal himself to Bella on her birthday. It was only one day away and he wanted to surprise her. He hoped she would welcome him back into her life, but he was unsure.

That day, Edward followed Bella when she got into a truck with a young blonde man. The man opened the door for her, she got in and he closed the door securely behind her. Edward's blood boiled and he felt his entire being shaking as he followed them. Was Bella involved with someone else? He didn't get a chance to contemplate it before they arrived at a farm and Edward had to pull over to the side of the road opposite of the farm to avoid being seen. Feeling like a stalker, he walked through the fields to get close to the house. The young blonde man was tending to the cows and Bella was nowhere to be found.

Edward waited for a little while and then he saw his Bella. She was smiling and laughing with an older woman as they gathered eggs from the chicken coop together. Edward realized that she must work here and his rage is somewhat quieted for the moment. After gathering eggs, Bella grabs a basket full of clothing and walks over to the washboard and scrubs it clean. Edward has a difficult time watching Bella do this work. His Bella shouldn't have to lift a finger. She should be treated like a queen. He would make it up to her. He would make her happy.

He watched Bella walk over to the clothing line and then he watched the blonde man sneak up behind her and scare her out of her mind. She shoved him back and laughed. The laugh made Edward happy, but also devastated. She had a life here. A life without him.

He watched as the man took a sheet from Bella and hung it for her before he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the barn. Edward fought to remain calm. He knew that if he killed this man that Bella would never come with him. He had to be smart about this. He had to win her heart. So, he watched as Bella learned to ride a horse. He watched the blonde man ogle what was his! He fought the desire to murder him when the man leaned in and kissed her forehead after some kind of serious conversation that left Bella looking lost and confused.

Edward yearned to hold her and came very close to the barn in order to comfort her, but stopped himself in time. He wanted time alone with Bella. He didn't want to confront her here with this other guy so close by. He didn't want to frighten her off. He wanted to prove to her that he would do anything for her. These thoughts alone kept him from strangling the life out of the guy when Bella leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. At least they weren't seriously involved or anything Edward told himself as he watched the man leave the Webbers home.

Tomorrow he would reveal himself to Bella once again and he would do anything to win her trust once again. He would stop at nothing to make Bella his once again. No one would stand in their way. Tomorrow, their future together could really begin.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. Bella is not in too much trouble yet, but she will be soon. What did you think of this chapter? What do you think of Mike? Edward? I know some of you will be upset by this chapter, but Bella really thinks that Edward has given up on her. She is also struggling with herself because she is in love with a man who lied to her and hurt her in the most painful way possible. He is going to have to go to great lengths to win her heart again. Do you think she will agree to date Mike? Or will Edward swoop in? Will Bella run away again if she finds out that Edward has found her? Or will she face her feelings for him head on? I would love to hear your thoughts on this very LONG chapter. I promise there will be Edward and Bella together in the next chapter. He will make himself known to her and there will be all kinds of drama. I have already written the first half of it, so if I get lots of interest (reviews) it may motivate me to finish it and post it in the next couple of days or so. **

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Author' Note:** **I wanted to thank you all for the reviews of last chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me and I read every single one! I know it has been a long time. I apologize, but the holidays are extremely busy when you have children. **** I hope you like this chapter. Edward will reveal himself to Bella. I know I messed up their ages in the last chapter. I said that Bella was turning 19. She is actually turning 21. This makes Mike 23. I will change this in the last chapter soon. I just wanted to clarify here. Thank you to the reviewer who caught my mistake. Here is the next chapter. Are you ready for some intense emotional scenes? Enjoy. **

**Chapter 11 – What the Heart Desires**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do.

"What Hurts The Most" – Rascal Flatts

Bella awoke and sat up straight in bed. Her resolve had almost disintegrated as she remembered what she had avowed last night before she had been able to find any sleep at all. Pastor Webber was right. It was time to put her past behind her and move forward into a future. She knew she would always love Edward, but she also knew it was time to move on. She had been in California for three months and it was time to actually build upon her life here. She decided to be completely honest with Mike. She was going to tell him everything. She got up and readied herself for the day. The morning light streamed into her room and attempted to warm her. It was her birthday. She was 21 years old today. Bella knew she should have felt something, but all she felt was sadness. Edward had been her first thought when she had woken up in the morning. She knew that if he was going to find her that he would have done it before her birthday. Realizing that Edward was gone from her life struck Bella like a physical blow. She knew it was coming and she knew it was time to move on, but that did not make it any easier for her. She read for a while to try and distract herself, but quickly gave up and then hurried into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Maybe should would feel better without any empty stomach.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled and Bella nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned toward the yells and saw Angela, Ben, and Mike sitting at the kitchen table with a vast breakfast waiting for her. There was mound of mouthwatering bacon, a plate of scrambled eggs, and a huge plate with at least a dozen huge pancakes stacked on it. Everything looked delicious. Bella's felt her emotions start to get the better of her over their kindness.

"You guys shouldn't have done this…" Bella started, but Angela cut her off.

"Nonsense. This is your special day, Bella and we are going to make the most of it." She grinned at Bella after using the no nonsense tone that allowed no room for argument.

Mike stood and pulled Bella's chair out for her and she sank into the chair and gave Mike a smile. He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she gasped softly as his breath tickled her ear.

"Have you given any thought to what we discussed?" He whispered hopefully.

Bella looked at him and nodded. She looked over at Angela and Ben who were wrapped up in their own little world in each other's arms before looking back at Mike. She knew it was the right thing to give him a chance. Pastor Webber was right. He was a sweet guy.

"Yes, we should talk." She told him and stood to lead him out of the room and away from Angela and Ben for a private conversation.

Mike followed Bella into the study. Bella shut the door and turned around to face Mike.

Mike smiled at her and it eased her discomfort slightly.

"Mike, I want to be completely honest with you. Is that okay?" She asks hesitantly.

Mike nods enthusiastically, the hope in his eyes apparent. "I always appreciate your honesty, Bella. Please continue."

She takes a deep breath before beginning. "I talked to Pastor Webber last night and I have decided to try and put my past behind me and move forward. However, in doing so, I know I must be completely honest with you." She took another deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "I know that I still love Edward. I am not sure that will ever change, but I also know that I need to move on and have a life. I just...I want to want you, Mike…I do. I want to hope that we will grow together…I guess what I am saying is that I am open to trying it out." Bella finished her speech and felt her heart break in her chest as she let Edward go. Even though it was the right thing to do, it broke her heart and stole a piece of her soul.

Mike stares at Bella with his mouth hanging open in surprise. "You want to try with me?" His voice is full of wonder.

Bella nods and manages a small smile. "I just…I know it is unfair to you. I am still in love with another man, but I want to try with you. You deserve better than that…better than 'I'll try.'" She finishes lamely.

Mike just looks at her in barely contained enthusiasm. "Bella, I just want a chance with you. We could be great together and I am beyond thrilled that you are willing to open yourself to me and see if we stand a chance. I am just…I mean…thank you."

Bella smiles at him. Mike reaches out and takes her hand in his and places a kiss on her palm. He looks up into her face and grins.

"Let's eat breakfast. Then Ben and I will take off for a few hours until it is time to pick you up. I hope you are ready for tonight. I have been looking forward to it since you agreed to go."

Bella looks down as a blush stains her cheeks. "Okay." She says and allows him to lead her out of the room. Bella feels as though a part of her heart has shattered, but she must move on with her life. Edward Cullen lied to her and wasn't coming for her. She couldn't spend the rest of her life wallowing in regret. It was time to move on…she just wished her heart didn't feel so heavy at the thought.

**  
After breakfast, Mike and Ben left. Angela also left the house insisting she needed to go shopping. Bella had an outfit that would work, so she declined to go with her. Angela promised to return in a few hours after her shopping and her hair appointment. Bella decided to get dressed. She wore a sapphire blue dress that clung to her figure and fell around her legs. She loved the feeling of the dress against her skin. She had bought it last week with Angela and she was grateful to have found something classy and dressy that was also comfortable. She combs her hair out and it hangs sleekly down her back in dark waves.

After slipping on her high heels, Bella decides to go into the study to read while she waits. Reading is the only escape that really seems to work for her. Reading opens up her soul and her mind and she finds herself getting lost in the stories. Edward frequently appears in the stories…as both a handsome prince and a villain. She is hopeful that the reading will provide a distraction for her tonight because she still has three hours before the guys come and two hours before Angela comes back. As she is about to settle on the study sofa the doorbell rings, and Bella hurries to answer the door wondering who it could possibly be. She opens the door and her entire body comes alive as she stares at the man on the other side of the door. Her knees nearly give out as she almost collapses in a heap on the floor.

"Edward…" She whispers as she stares at the man she still loves more than her own life.

He gives her his famous half smile as his green eyes rake over her form and darken perceptibly.

"Hello, love. May I come inside?"

Bella cannot get a control on her emotions as she steps aside to allow him to enter the home. He steps in and deliberately brushes against her causing an electric current to flow through her entire body. She gasps and he turns to her again and stands very close to her. Bella backs up against the wall in order to help hold herself up. Edward moves with her and his arm goes to her waist to hold her up as well.

His emerald green eyes stare into hers. "Happy birthday, my Bella." He says in a soft, sexy voice.

Bella swallows before forcing herself to look away from his eyes. She can't think clearly staring into those damn eyes. "Thanks." She says softly. She had been correct. If he was coming for her then he would be here by her birthday, and now he was here. It had to be a dream…or a nightmare…she just wasn't sure which option was more appealing or more accurate.

Edward looks her over from head to toe. She is still as beautiful as ever. She is still the only woman he will ever love. As soon as he saw her he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. However, he knew that he needed to tread carefully. Although he didn't think it was serious, he knew she was somewhat involved with someone else. He would win her heart again and she would never want to think about that vile man again.

She looks down at her shoes and he can't help the lustful thoughts that overcome him when she bites her lower lip and a blush spreads out over her features. She is devastatingly beautiful and no matter what has happened between them she is HIS. He will not allow some farm boy to obtain his love. He would show her that he was the man for her. He definitely wasn't going down without a fight.

He reached out and tilted her chin up and forced her gently to look into his eyes. He saw desire, fear, and confusion in her eyes. He knew he had to work fast. He knew she probably had plans this evening if she was dressed in that stunning dress.

"Bella, my divorce is final." He took the papers out of his pocket and handed them to her. She took them, but didn't look at them. He continued. "I went back for you. Jake told me what happened and that you had gone. I have spent every moment ever since searching for you. I promised you that I would return for you. I promise you that you are the only woman for me. I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. I will spend every moment of the rest of our lives trying to earn your forgiveness and be worthy of your love."

Bella looked at him, but it wasn't the way he had hoped; she looked hesitant and guarded. Bella was unsure how to handle his speech. She knew that she needed to stay away from him. She wanted, no needed, to hurt him as he had hurt her. "I have heard your lies before. Why should I believe one word you say to me?" She whispers softly, but bravely.

He reaches forward to wrap his arms around her waist and she shrugs out of his grasp and steps away from him to gain clarity. She couldn't think clearly with him touching her.

"I promise you, love. I am being completely and totally honest with you. I know I will have to earn your trust, but I promise you that I will always be faithful to you…I have never been with another woman since I met you."

Bella feels her blood run cold. "Not even your wife?" She spits out.

Edward is taken aback by her cold comment. "Not even her." He says quietly still looking into her eyes. Her eyes look haunted and he is overcome with regret for all the wrong he has bestowed upon her. He is suddenly terrified that she has already closed the door on him forever. What if she has already closed her heart to him? He forces the devastation back into a small corner of his heart, knowing that he has to concentrate now. There is still hope. She has not married and she did not slam the door in his face.

Bella takes a deep breath before speaking. "I am seeing someone…tonight is to be our first date." She says it in a calm level voice when she feels anything but calm on the inside.

Edward feels his anger filling up his chest and threatening to squeeze out. He does his best to rein it in this time. "Are you in love with him?" He asks and he hates how broken his voice sounds, but it is the one thing he needs to know.

Isabella's voice is cold and void of any emotion when she answers him even as her eyes betray her and fill with tears. "No, I am not. He knows all about you though. I have been completely honest with him. He knows that my heart is not with him, but he wants me to give him a chance."

Edward feels a small bit of hope even though she is being so cold.

"Then where is your heart, love?" He asks her quietly. He knows her response, but he wants to hear her say it.

She closes her eyes and turns her back on him refusing to answer him, not wanting him to know, even though she knows he already knows the answer. She feels his presence as he approaches her and slides his arms around her waist. His hands run soothingly over her hips and over her stomach. Tingles erupt all over skin. His head drops to her neck as he whispers in her ear. "Where is your heart, Bella? What do you desire?"

She attempts to free herself from his grasp, but he tightens his hold on her waist and drops feather light kisses on her neck. Bella moans out loud in spite of herself and this encourages Edward to be bolder. He gently nips at her neck with his teeth and then soothes it with his tongue. He turns Bella in his arms and drops feather light kisses on her collar bone. She tries to push him away halfheartedly and then her fingers find their way into his hair. He runs his hands up her body and slowly over her breasts causing her to cry out.

"Don't think, just feel." He murmurs against her ear once again before he leans in to capture her lips. She kisses him back with ferocity. Her entire body engulfed in the flames Edward has ignited. She heeds his words to "just feel." Her entire body is overcome with Edward. His touch, his kisses, and his soft moans push all rational thought from her mind. She welcomes his warmth and his kisses as he pushes himself closer to her causing her to moan in the middle of their passionate kissing. She knows she is losing all control of herself at this point and she won't possess the ability to stop him much longer.

Edward breaks away from their kisses and kneels down tracing his hands up her legs, under her dress. Bella tilts her head back to enjoy their contact when she sees a picture of the Webber family out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop!" She gasps out. She pushes him away and steps away from him. He looks at her in confusion, wondering about her sudden change.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asks breathlessly, all the while approaching her. She backs even further away from him and holds her hands up.

"What's wrong is that I almost fell for it again. I almost fell for your lies and your charm. I almost gave myself to you again…and we are still not married. I can't think around you."

Bella's voice quakes as she answers him and he looks at her with eyes filled with grief. She is overcome with her emotions and sees that he is as well.

Edward feels the weight of her words upon himself. "Bella, I promise I am not lying to you. I will marry you right now at this moment. Any minister of your choosing of course. I promise that you own my heart. Do you doubt my love for you?" He asks earnestly.

She shakes her head and turns away from his penetrating gaze. "I do not doubt that you want me, but I am unsure if it is love you feel or obsession."

Edward goes to her and turns her around to face him. She is shocked by the intensity in his gaze. "I do not doubt my affections for you. I know in my heart that I love you more than my own life. You are everything to me, Bella. Everything. I knew it the moment I first laid eyes on you that I wanted you. After you agreed to marry me, I wanted it so desperately that I lied to you. I feared you would leave me if you knew the truth and rightfully so. I can't be without you. You are the best part of me. You make me a good person. You bring light to the darkness that is my life."

Bella felt the impact of his words on her. She knew he loved her. She had known the truth of his words even before he spoke them. He loved her and she loved him. But could she allow herself to go back into his world? Could she allow him access to her entire soul once again? She thought back to what Pastor Webber told her. He told her she was strong and brave. He told her that she would do the right thing. What was the right thing? To be with the man she loved or do what she promised to do and give Mike a chance? She knew what her heart wanted, but what was the right thing to do?

Edward seemed to sense her hesitation. "If you need to go out tonight in order to consider your affections, then you should do it. I will be here waiting for you when you return. I will wait as long as I need to wait, Bella. I want to be with you. I know I have a lot to atone for, so I will wait until you are ready for me."

Bella considers his words and nods. She appreciates his words and the sincerity behind them. She would go out with Mike, Angela, and Ben tonight. She would try to give Mike a fair chance. Edward was giving her an opportunity to make a choice and she was going to exercise it.

Edward felt his heart twist when she nodded. He knew he had to allow her to go out tonight, but he had no intention of staying in the house. He would follow them, of course, and if this man stepped out of line or touched his Bella in any way he didn't care for then he would find some way to make the bastard pay. He would win Bella's heart and anyone who dared to stand in his way would pay for it in the severest way possible. Bella was HIS and he would not rest until she was safely in his arms once again.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. Sorry for the lengthy delay. Do you think Edward will do something to Mike? Do you think that Mike will make a play for Bella? Will Bella follow her heart or attempt a relationship with Mike? I would love to hear your thoughts. I hope the longer chapter makes up for my absence. Until next time. **

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Author' Note:** **I wanted to thank you all for the reviews of last chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me and I read every single one! I know some of you are having trouble with the dark Edward, but all will be explained in the future if you bear with me. This chapter is full of drama and I hope it will explain some things to my wonderful readers. Many of you have wondered why she is agreeing to date Mike when she wasn't willing to date Jake. All in good time **** Without further ado, here is chapter 12. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 12 – One Step Forward…Two Steps Back**

Bella took deep breaths and leaned against the door after Edward left the house with the promise to meet her here later on in the evening. She knows what her heart wants, but could she stand more heart break? She wasn't sure. Her life was spiraling out of control again. Angela came in a half an hour later, but Bella said nothing to her about Edward's visit. She didn't plan to tell anyone…not tonight anyway.

Mike and Ben showed up to pick them up. They went out to a nice restaurant for dinner and dancing. Bella tried to be "all in" but she couldn't do it. She thought back to the reasons she had refused to stay with Jake. She wasn't in love with Jake and she couldn't do that to him: marry him without being in love with him. Why then, was she willing to date Mike even though she felt next to nothing for him? It made no sense at all. She knew that she had to follow her heart and allow it to guide her. She would give Edward a chance to win her back. She still planned to stay with the Webbers, but she would give him a chance. She knew she needed to tell Mike this as well. He had been a good friend to her and she didn't want to lose that friendship with him.

After dinner and a dance, Mike took Bella outside to walk around the small lake with him and get some fresh air. Bella knew it was time to be honest.

"Thank you for tonight, Mike. It has been very nice." She told him honestly.

He smiled at her knowingly. "But?"

She smiled back slightly. "But, I am still in love with Edward. He came to see me tonight and I owe it to my heart to give him another chance."

Mike looked down at his shoes and shrugged slightly. "I understand, but if it doesn't work out with him…promise me that you will consider me?" He asks in a nervous voice.

I pull him into a hug and then stare into his eyes. "I promise." She tells him seriously. If it doesn't work with Edward, then she would be willing to try to date Mike again. However, right now, all she can think about is Edward.

"Thank you, Mike." Bella tells him seriously.

He grins at her. "Sure. Until then, friends?" He sticks his hand out.

Bella leans forward and shakes his hand. "Friends. Now, let's go inside and you can actually talk our waitress. She has been fawning all over you all night." She tells him seriously.

"What's her name?" He asks with a small amount of interest.

"Jessica." Bella tells him with humor.

He nods as they had back inside. Bella feels as though a weight has been lifted off of her chest and she can't wait to see Edward and let him know what she has decided.

Edward had chosen not to follow Bella tonight. He knew it would not be a good thing for him to witness and he wanted to try and prove to Bella that he didn't always lead with his temper. He knew if he had gone and seen Mike touch her that he would have beaten the crap out of him and that was not going to win him any points with Bella.

Edward watched Bella walk up the sidewalk with Mike. He watched as Mike kissed the back of her hand and waited until she was inside before he walked away. Edward felt relief fill his entire being. She had not kissed him goodnight. He also felt hope, but knew he had to talk to Bella first. He approached the door slowly and cautiously before knocking.

Bella answered it right away, still looking stunning.

"Edward, will you come in?" She asks softly.

He smiled his famous half smile at her and walked into the house.

"We don't have much time because Angela will be home in an hour. I just had something I needed to say to you." She began.

Edward felt his blood pump a little faster through his veins as he struggled to take a deep breath.

"What is it, my love?" He asks cautiously.

Bella took a deep breath before talking. "I told Mike that I am not interested in dating him. I want to date you, Edward. I want you to prove to me that you love me as you claim to love me. If you can do that, then I will have Pastor Webber marry us." She tells him quickly.

Edward's enthusiasm and happiness is instantaneous. He jumps up quickly and picks Bella up in his arms and whirls her around before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." He says in a voice filled with reverence.

She nods. "But, I am exhausted and wish to go to bed. Come back tomorrow night and we can go on a date if that is acceptable to you."

Edward nods again. "Of course. Of course. I will be here at five tomorrow evening." He is ecstatic and places another quick kiss against her lips. He pulls out a small box and hands it to her. "Open it tonight after I leave. Happy birthday, my Bella. I will see you tomorrow." He kisses her hand one more time before leaving quickly but gracefully through the front door.

Bella opens the box and gasps when she sees the diamond necklace nestled in velvet. It is gorgeous. Bella runs her fingers over the diamonds and smiles. She is about to remove it from the box when there is another knock at the door. Sure it is Edward, Bella opens it without checking who is on the other side.

The man standing on the other side of the door is a man that Bella has not seen for over a year. He took off after her father's finances started to deteriorate, at least that is what her father had told her.

"James? What are you doing here?" She asks with surprise in her voice.

James steps into the house and closes the door behind him. "Isabella, I have waited a long time for this day. It's time for us to begin our future together."

Bella steps back unsure of what he is doing. She turns around and runs up the stairs to her room and locks the door behind her. She hears James slow footsteps as he ascends the stairs and she knows she has a limited amount of time. She takes the necklace out of the box and pulls a piece of notebook paper out of her drawer. She writes a very quick note to Edward and places the necklace and the note on the counter in the bathroom, knowing that Edward will find it. She shuts the bathroom door just as James breaks through her bedroom door. Bella runs to the window, but James catches her around the waist.

"Isabella" he says in a low voice that causes shivers to crawl up and down Bella's spine. "That is not the proper way to greet your future husband."

Chills break out all over Bella's body as she screams. James places a cloth over her mouth and nose and holds it tightly. Bella struggles, but then everything goes blurry. She is seeing fragmented pieces all over the room as she falls into the blackness. It is comfortable there and she keeps falling. Before losing all grips with reality she thinks only one word. _Edward._ Before completely succumbing to the blackness.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. What do you think will happen? Will James take her away or will Edward save her in time? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review. **

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Author' Note:** **I wanted to thank you all for the reviews of last chapter. I know I was supposed to update on Sunday, but I have gotten this awful flu that has been going around and I have been unable to write…or not inspired to write. Today I feel better so I thought I would give you an update. I hope you like this chapter. I know I do. **

**Chapter 13 – The Rescue**

Bella opened her eyes and moaned softly before rubbing her head. The headache has started at the base of her neck and was rapidly moving to her forehead.

"Feeling better?" A scratchy voice questions across the room.

Bella sits up quickly and has to lay back down when everything swirls around her.

"What do you want with me, James?" She asks quietly; anything beyond a whisper sends waves of agony shooting through her brain.

James smiles at he and approaches the couch she is laying on.

"What I have always wanted…you." He says simply.

"Me?" She asks in surprise.

James laughs. "I knew your father would never tell you. He never thought I was good enough for you. I asked for your hand in marriage years ago and he rejected me. He didn't deem me worthy of you." He spat the words as if they were venom on his tongue before continuing. "So, I made sure your father lost all of his fortune and your trust fund, so that he would have no choice but to ask me for the money. He did ask me, but the price was too steep I guess."

"The price?" Bella asks while sitting up.

"Your hand in marriage, of course." He says slowly as if she is stupid. "But I am unsure why he turned me down, when he handed you off to Cullen." He says with anger in his voice.

Bella feels Edward's last name coming off his tongue throughout her entire body. Edward will come for her. She just has to be patient and wait.

"Well, I am already married so I guess you can't have me." She says. He doesn't know she is not really married.

James shakes his head. "I don't care if you are married. You belong to me. You will be my wife in all ways that matter. You will take care of me. You will bear my children. You will do whatever I say, when I say it. And if you don't there will be consequences."

Bella trembles slightly and James smiles at the effect his words have on her. Bella refuses to speak a word to him after his little speech. No wonder her father refused his offer. Being a slave to James would be worse than death, of that she was absolutely certain.

James goes to sit next to her on the couch, and Bella stands quickly. James grabs her arm and tugs her back down onto the couch beside him.

"Shall we begin now, Isabella?" He asks in a voice that makes Bella's blood run cold.

Bella pulls away from him and pushes him back. "No." She says in a strong, determined voice.

James face changes to a mask of anger. "No? Hmmm…" He approaches her slowly and she is backed into a corner. "Do you remember what I said about consequences if you don't follow the rules?"

Bella stares him down definitely. "You will never make me submit to a pathetic man such as yourself!" She screams at him.

In the next moment, James slaps her so hard across the face that she falls to the floor. Bella doesn't have any time to recover before he kicks her in the side. Pain radiates up and down Bella's side, but she doesn't give up. "SUBMIT!" He screams, but Bella does not. He kicks her again and she cries out in agony; before she even has time to process the pain he kicks her again and again and again. Bella is barely holding on to consciousness when James kicks her again and then a loud yell makes him fall back.

Edward collides with James and throws him to the floor. Edward's eyes are black holes of hate and rage. His fists clench and unclench at his sides.

He looks at Bella carefully before turning back to James who is cowering on the floor.

"You actually dared to touch my wife?" Edward says with hatred dripping from every word. The threat in his tone is not even concealed in the slightest. One look at Bella's abused frame on the ground banishes all rational thought from his head. She looks so small and helpless. Her cheek is bruised from this monster and how many times had he kicked her before he got inside the house?

James loses his smirk, but stands defiantly. "She belongs to me and I will do what I please with her."

Not smart. Not smart at all. Bella thinks from her spot on the floor. Everything around her is blurry.

Cold hands on her face make her wince.

"Easy Isabella. It's Jasper. Everything is going to be okay." He tries to reassure her. Bella feels relief that Edward won't be up against James alone, even though she knows Edward doesn't need any help. If he killed a man for flirting with her, then she cannot even imagine the fate that awaits James. She finds herself realizing that she doesn't really care what happens to him at all.

Edward approaches James steadily. James words radiated through his pounding head. _She belongs to me and I will do what I please with her._ LIKE HELL!

"She belongs to no one. Least of all, YOU!" Edward says menacingly. James backs up against a wall and Edward pulls a gun out of his pocket.

James eyes flash with fear. Edward grins, a malicious smile at him. "Are you listening now you pathetic piece of trash?" He asks.

James nods.

Edward continues. "You put your filthy hands on my wife! MY WIFE! Do you honestly think I will allow you to go on with your merry little life now?"

James does not move. Bella isn't sure if he is even breathing. The he smirks at Edward. "If you kill me, then you will go to jail. Then who wins? You won't get Isabella either." He says triumphantly.

Edward's response is immediate. He points the gun at James's leg and pulls the trigger. Bella is barely conscious so she barely reacts at all.

Edward stares down at James who is now screaming in agony. "I am not going to kill you. You are going to jail for what just happened here. Jasper has called the police and an ambulance. You are going to jail for your crimes."

Bella sighs softly in relief and barely hears Edward's next words.

"You are just fortunate I am not the same person I was just six months ago or you would have been tortured and then killed."

Jasper takes the gun from Edward and watches over James, while Edward kneels down beside Bella.

"You came." She whispered weakly.

Edward was afraid to move her, but managed to cradle her head in his lap on the floor. "Of course I did."

Bella nodded minutely before whispering. "You have changed, and I'm so glad my Edward."

Edward feels tears burn his eyes as he looks down at the only woman he will ever love. "I would do anything for you, my love." He tells her quietly as the sound of sirens fill the night air.

"I love you." She whispers before she loses consciousness completely in his arms.

Edward's heart begins to race as panic overtakes him. "Bella? Bella love? Wake up!"

The paramedics come into the room along with the police. Edward screams at them. "Help her, please! This man" He points at James. "Kidnapped he and then beat her up. Please help her. She is my wife."

Edward knows that she is not legally, but it doesn't matter. That is what she has always been to Edward even though she had not been legally. He wanted to rectify that now, this minute, but there was no way for it to happen now. His Bella was unconscious and he had to know if she was going to be okay.

He watched in satisfaction as James was put in handcuffs before being led away. The paramedics didn't even look at his leg wound, to which Edward was morbidly happy about.

Bella was loaded into the ambulance and while they were getting her situated, Jasper had to ask. He had to know.

"Why didn't you kill him?" He asks seriously. Jasper wanted to kill James himself, but Edward had refrained and he was curious why.

Edward cleared his throat before climbing into the ambulance with Bella. "Because she didn't want me to be that man. " Then the ambulance door closes and the sirens blare to life as it carries them to the hospital in the dark of night.

**I would love to know what you all thought of this chapter. Were you happy that Edward came to the rescue? What did you think of him letting James live? I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Author' Note:** **It has been a week and I am back again. I hope you like this chapter. **** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 – Forgiveness and Moving Forward**

Edward paced the hospital waiting room like a mad man. Bella had been admitted nearly twenty minutes ago and he had heard nothing. Jasper left him alone to pace in agitation, knowing there was nothing he could do to relieve him of his tension. He started off in search of someone who could help them. His attention is drawn to a nurse who is standing with her back to him at the reception desk. Her hair is styled in a short pixie cut, and her figure is tiny. Jasper feels drawn to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He says politely.

The small woman turns to look at him. She checks him out up and down before smiling at him. "Sir? How can I help you?" She asks in a flirty voice.

"My friend's wife was brought in nearly half an hour ago, Isabella Cullen, and we are terribly worried since we have not heard anything. Would you be so kind as to let us know how she is faring?"

Alice's smile turns into a sympathetic expression. "Of course. If you will have a seat, I will be back momentarily."

Jasper exhales in relief. He finally has something positive to tell Edward. "Thank you."

She nods and hurries away. He watches her fine figure walk away before going back over to Edward to try and comfort him.

Five minutes later, the nurse is back. "Mr. Cullen?" She questions, looking directly at Edward.

"Yes?" Edward asks anxiously, continuously knotting his hands together.

"Dr. Biers will see you now."

Edward follows the nurse down the hallway and Jasper trails behind silently. She leads him into an office and turns to address them both. "If you need anything else, then ask the front desk for me. My name is Alice."

"Thank you, Alice." Jasper murmurs while Edward nearly runs into the doctor's office.

Dr. Biers is young and attractive with sandy blonde hair and piercing eyes. He stands and shakes Edward's hand.

"Mr. Cullen, I am Dr. Biers. Please call me Riley."

Edward jumps in. "How is she?" He doesn't want to know anything else. He just wants to know how his Bella is doing. If she suffers much more for this, then he doesn't know how he will be able to bear it.

Dr. Biers looks at them seriously. "Mrs. Cullen has two broken ribs, and a ruptured spleen. We are getting ready to head into surgery to remove her spleen, but other than that she appears to be okay. I believe she will make a full recovery. It will be a slow and painful recovery to bear with her ribs though. She will need constant care."

"She will have that. I won't ever leave her side." Edward says passionately and Dr. Biers believes him beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"I need to go in and remove her spleen. Please sign these papers to give us your consent." He says softly.

Edward quickly signs the papers. "When can I see her?" He asks desperately.

Dr. Biers eyes become sympathetic. "After her surgery. She has had a tremendous shock to her system and it may take a while for her to regain consciousness. Do not be alarmed if it takes another day before she wakes up. Sometimes these things take time. "

Edward nods and feels a small bit of the weight he has been lugging around fall away, but he is still apprehensive. Until he sees his Bella, he knows that ache will not go away. He finally got her back and she was giving him a chance to prove himself to her. He had to do everything perfectly in order to ensure that she took him back. He loved her with his whole heart and he couldn't stand to lose her.

Four hours later, Edward is sitting by Bella's bedside. Dr. Biers said the operation went well and now they just had to wait for her to wake up. Edward leaned over and held her hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss on her palm and watched her face as she slept peacefully.

Edward just starts talking. He starts talking and he isn't sure if he will ever be able to stop.

"Bella, you are the only woman I have ever loved…you are pure, good, loving, kind, and intelligent. You see good in me and no one, aside from Jasper, has seen good in me for a really long time. I love you. I am sorry that I let you down, but I can promise you this: I will never let you down again. I am changing and I want to be the better man for you. I want to be the man you desire. I want to marry you. I want to have children with you. I want to be with you every single moment of forever. You are my life now. I love you. I love you so much. Please forgive me."

Edward lets the tears leak out of his eyes and he is shocked when he hears the small voice.

"I love you too, Edward. I forgive you."

Edward turns to her as the tears stream down his face. He sees Bella's beautiful eyes overflow as well.

He leans in and presses his lips lightly against hers and then wraps her in a gentle hug.

"Thank you." He murmurs reverently. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Bella smiles at him and wipes the tears that are falling down his perfect cheeks. "You are good, Edward. I see it." She says softly. Edward hugs her again, carefully, and he realizes that he finally did the right thing. He is finally going to be the man that Bella needs. He will be there for her through thick and thin, forever. It is all he has ever wanted.

**I will be writing a very lengthy epilogue (it may be two parts). There are a lot of loose ends for me to tie up and I want to make sure I answer everyone's questions as well. Review and let me know what you would like to know that I have not answered yet. I want to make sure that everything is clear. **

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Bookworm 722 – **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Chase**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the novel, A Long Fatal Love Chase, by Louisa May Alcott that inspired me to write this story.

**Author' Note:** **This will be the last chapter. I had to end on a happy note so I hope no one is disappointed. I answered the questions asked of me in the reviews and I hope I answered your questions to your satisfaction. I already have three chapters done of my next Twilight story and I hope you all will like it as well. It is called "The Curse of Destiny." I will be posted the first chapter today so check it out if you are interested. I am blown away by all the support! I hope you continue to follow me and my stories. Thanks again so much! Now the final chapter of The Chase… **

**Chapter 15 – Every Moment of Forever**

Bella was truly happy with her life now. Edward had stayed by her side nearly every moment during her recovery. He had to be forced to leave her to shower and change clothes. She had been home from the hospital for four months, and Edward had been staying with the Webbers as well. He slept on the couch, of course, and Pastor Webber had many long conversations with Edward. Edward was trying to change. Bella saw evidence of that when he spared James's life. Edward made sure the money James had squandered was returned to Charlie Swan. It was his money and he deserved to have it back. Edward also promised he would take Bella to see her dad after they were properly married. Pastor Webber had agreed to marry them on the condition that Edward date Bella for six months and then they would do counseling with him. Edward grumbled about that, but Bella insisted. She trusted Pastor Webber with her life and Edward realized he would go through with it if this is what it would take to get Bella to himself.

Jasper had been busy himself with the nurse from the hospital. He and Alice had been inseparable and it was quite probable there would be another woman on board the boat when they left together again. Bella was okay with that. She liked Alice a lot, even if she was more excitable that she was usually comfortable with. Mike came by a few times and Bella would laugh at Edward and his predatory scowl. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. He had explained what had happened with the man who flirted with her in the bar.

It was during one of their long talks that he admitted that he had seen the man before. He had been an acquaintance of his ex-wife and he tended to follow Edward around and report back to Tanya. He had also told his friends he would obtain Bella at any cost. Edward thought that was a threat to his beloved, so he ended him. Edward confessed to her that it took him losing her to realize he couldn't do that anymore. Bella was relieved and he had confessed everything to Pastor Webber. He told Pastor Webber about his father and his ex-wife. He had finally made his peace with his past even though Bella knew he still didn't understand why his father would deceive him. He only needed Bella in his life. He didn't want any other connection to his family.

The six months passed and so did the counseling. Edward and Bella truly became husband and wife. Edward had never been happier in his entire life. Bella was his now for the rest of their lives. Bella had grown very attached to the Webbers, so Edward surprised her and bought them a house nearby. It was a mansion. Bella loved it and she loved him so much. He was doing whatever he could to make her happy. He even sent for her father. He would be visiting next month. Bella and Edward hung out with Alice and Jasper (who were very serious now). Mike and Jessica had also managed to make things work. Angela and Ben were happily married as well. Life was incredible and precious to them all. They had developed their own little family and group of friends.

Edward and Bella's passion for one another was insatiable. They had "christened" every single room in their home and many outdoor locations around the house as well – Bella would always be embarrassed, but then Edward would touch her with those magical fingers and all would be forgotten but her passion and love for her husband.

Bella's father came and went. He stayed for a month and Edward treated him with the utmost respect and their rocky relationship was forgotten. Charlie saw how happy his Bella was and couldn't hold a grudge any longer. Charlie told Bella that Jake had found love with a woman named Leah. Bella was thrilled for him and Edward was thankful that Jake wouldn't be trying to steal his Bella anymore.

One night before bed, Edward found Bella standing out on the balcony overlooking the enormous backyard. Edward came in and put his arms around his beautiful loving wife.

"Do you think a swing set would look okay right there?" She asks quietly.

Edward froze and turned her in his arms to face him. Her face was a mask of uncertainty.

"Bella, are you trying to tell me something?" He asks quickly with his heart stuck in his throat.

"Yes, you are going to be a father." She whispered nervously.

Edward picked her up and swung her around before bringing her back into the bedroom and kissing her passionately.

"You aren't upset with me?" She questioned quietly.

Edward kissed her head and chuckled. "Silly girl. Of course not. I am incredibly happy. I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

Edward pulled her down onto the bed beside him and held her close while placing a hand protectively over her flat stomach. Life was just getting better and better. Edward was going to enjoy every moment of it for the rest of time.

This is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I am already working on my next Twilight story. I hope you will all follow me and review my next one. You have all been incredible and I am so thankful to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. Edward is such a fascinating character to write, no matter how you write him, and I can't wait to go on another journey with him.

**Thanks again and please review! Until next time. **

**Bookworm 722 – **


End file.
